Unexpected Reunion
by Erelku
Summary: After a long day of battling, the Inugang retreats to a nearby village. Upon talking to one of the mansions owners, Sango learns that her family and friends may still be alive somewhere. But Miroku senses that things don't seem right.
1. Unexpected News

Chapter One: Unexpected News

A long day bestowed the Inu gang, with demon battles spreading throughout the day. Thus succeeding in tiring out our dependable heroes. It was closing in on night time as the group walked down yet another path they were sure they must have been on a few dozen times before. Though with no energy left they didn't know if it were real or if their minds were playing a trick on them.

"That was the twelfth demon today…where are they all coming from?" Kagome questioned no one in particular as she otherwise worked on cleaning up Inuyasha's miscellaneous cuts and scrapes…as did Sango with Miroku as he took the most beating.

"Hold still Miroku!" Sango was growing impatient as Miroku squirmed trying to reach his staff. Though proved unsuccessful as Sango pulled him back, causing a yelp to escape as she tugged on his sprained wrist.

"That wasn't necessary."

"You should have listened to me."

"Hey um guys I don't mean to interrupt your little battle, but where are we planning to stay the night?" The young fox asked noticing the sun was slowly disappearing behind the nearest mountain. Any traveler along the path could easily spot the stunning colors the sun reflected against the clouds above.

"Miroku could pull one of his I-feel-an-evil-presence-looming stunt." Inuyasha so boldly stated.

"It isn't a stunt I'll have you know…it's a uh…well thought out plan to umm…get us shelter for the night. From the brisk cold winter weather…I do hear that the locals are calling for some snow later this week." He smiled in satisfaction.

"It's a stunt," Sango finally stated.

"Well what ever it is Shippou is right. We should get some shelter soon before this weather does get to us." Kagome said as she packed up her unusually heavy backpack. Then the group continued to travel once more as quickly as possible to the closest village.

:::::::::::::::

"Excuse me sir. Would you be so kind as to let us stay the night in your lovely home as we are very weary from battle. We promise not to be any burden and will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Miroku said trying to prove Inuyasha wrong about his pulling-a-stunt theory.

"It's no problem. How many of you are there? I will ask my eldest daughter to prepare you a meal and tend to your wounds."

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated sir. There are five of us and we promise not to be any trouble at all."

"It is no trouble at all. We very rarely get visitors."

"Thank you once again." He bowed in respect but not before smirking at Inuyasha who had been angered by his defeat.

:::::::::::::::

Kagome and Sango got their own rooms as did Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou. The man's eldest daughter visited Inuyasha and Miroku first as she was told they suffered the most injuries.

"Here let me tend to you wounds young monk. It seems you have had a trying day have you not?" The young girl spoke softly but her voice sounded so pure and innocent to those who were able to listen. Being the wealthiest family in the small village, she dressed in a pale violet kimono with cherry blossom flowers running along the side as with a matching ribbon in her hair. Clearly made of silk. It was nothing to hide that she was indeed very beautiful in anyone's eyes.

"Yes it has been hard but I managed with the help of my friends here." He watched her work carefully on his wrist. She may have been gentle looking, but her touch wasn't always. He breathed in sharply as she tied up his thought to be sprained wrist.

"Oh did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I have the hands of a doctor and I am afraid they aren't as gentle as they look. Does this hurt?" She poked and prodded in several places along his wrist and he agreed to the pain of each one. "I'm afraid it's broken then. I will need to get more supplies so I will return shortly. Just sit tight."

"No problem." She got up slowly and walked out the door with much grace. Miroku sighed and Inuyasha looked very puzzled as Miroku just sat.

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha came closer to study the look in the monk's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even hit on that girl once! You must be in bad shape."

"No Inuyasha I assure you I am fine."

"Then why didn't you ask her to bear you child or whatever."

"Inuyasha I'm sure you know of my relationship with Sango. I'm just trying to be trustworthy towards her, as I know that after Naraku is defeated she agreed to marry and bear my child. Why would I want to betray her? I apologize I don't mean to be so abrupt. But does that answer your question?"

"Uh…yeah." Inuyasha was speechless. He never expected that Miroku could be trusted in such a way. Sango was truly lucky to have him. He just wished he could provide the same thing for Kagome one day. There was clearly more to Miroku then he ever tried to learn about. He decided that they should talk sometime.

"I'm back sir monk." The young girl walked back in with a few more medical supplies then she had left with. "I will leave you two to rest after I have finished. Um sir demon, will you be needing anything?"

"No I'm fine. I heal much faster than you humans." He said as calmly as possible. He hated having people help him all the time.

"Alright then. Then sir monk your wrist will be all I need to tend to tonight. Then I must help you lady friends in the next room."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Miroku sat as quietly as possible as the young girl worked to bandage up his broken wrist. His assistance was needed every once in a while to hold the piece of wood in place that was mean to be used as a splint. He sat watching her carefully as she worked with no flaws in her movements.

"There all finished. You mustn't use it for at least three weeks so you may properly heal. I will bring in some medicine shortly that will help with the pain and allow you to sleep easier. Would you like a cloth to support it?"

"No I think I will manage, but thank you for you care and kindness. May I ask what your name is?"

"You may call me Sakura. It was the same as my grandmother."

"Very suiting. And you may call me Miroku. My friend over there is Inuyasha."

"Thank you sir monk." She bowed respectively and walked out the door down to where the girls were.

"I'm truly impressed monk. Not one single move made." Inuyasha smirked and observed Miroku gingerly rubbing his newly bandaged wrist. "She better have fixed you up good, we need to move out tomorrow. Start searching again for that final shard you know?"

"Yeah I do…I'm just going to wait a bit before sleeping, maybe she'll bring that medicine she promised."

"Yeah sure just don't stay up too long." With that Inuyasha leaned up against the wall and shut his eyes in attempt to sleep.

:::::::::::::::

Kagome and Sango were all ready to seep when the young girl made her rounds to their room.

"How are you two? Do you need anything?" She kindly asked.

"I think we're fine. The boys got the brunt of the battles. But thank you for the meals and everything." Sango smiled sweetly.

"It's no problem really. Oh and here, if you could bring this to the young monk for his wrist as I promised."

"Sure." Sango thought for a moment." Um miss…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"The monk…He didn't by any chance ask you any questions regarding you bearing him a child or anything did he?"

"No why would he…that would be silly considering I just met him."

"Oh ok…" She sat puzzled.

"He was actually very quiet the whole time. All he did was ask my name."

"Okay. Well thank you for everything."

"Sure." The young girl began to walk away, but not before noticing Sango's pink and black uniform folded neatly on the floor. "Hmm that's funny. A few people came in a couple days ago dressed like that. Demon hunters am I right?"

Sango, shocked at the girl's words, turned immediately and began to ask questions. "Demon hunters? But there are none left of my kind. What did they look like? Where did they come from? How long were they here? Were any of them hurt?"

"I-I'm not sure…my father was with them not my self. I only met them once before I had to leave to tend to a sick family. I am truly sorry it must not have been my place to ask. You should talk with my father in the morning. Until then you should get some rest and give the young monk his medicine alright?" She smiled and walked out the door.

"Sango why don't you give that to Miroku and we'll worry about this tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Kagome. I'll be right back."

Sango walked into Miroku's room only to find he fad fallen asleep on the opposite wall of Inuyasha and Shippou. His left hand was lying on the floor as if it had no use anymore. She was curious though why it was bandaged again. Maybe it was worse than she originally thought it to be.

"Hey…Miroku…" She whispered slightly enough to make Inuyasha's ears twitch and for Miroku to open his eyes.

"Hey Sango. Is something the matter?" His voice sounded like he hadn't had any sleep in days.

"No, I just came in to give you the medicine the young girl said she promised you. Look's like pain medicine. Was you wrist broken?" She questioned as she opened the bottle and poured it into a small cup for him to drink.

"I'm afraid so. It's no big deal though, we can still continue bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Sure Miroku." She handed him the cup and watched him drink down the rancid smelling mixture.

"Goodnight Miroku." She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk out the door.

"What was that for?" He placed his hand on his cheek.

"For not trying anything funny with that girl."

"Oh…I see…well your welcome." He began to lie back down once more before she spoke.

"Miroku I think my family is still alive. Or some of them at least." Her voice was quiet and solemn.

"What?" He asked kind of shocked.

"I don't know who survived or how they did it, but we're going to investigate it some more tomorrow okay?" She said still faced towards the door.

"Sure Sango…Good night." Sango left to go back with Kagome and Miroku settled down as he felt the medicine kick in and sleep quickly overcame him.

Inuyasha peeked open his eyes and snorted, "Keh…humans…."


	2. Strong Feelings

Chapter Two: Strong Feelings

The morning sun rose behind the snow filled mountain reflecting each ray more brightly than the last. Everyone woke up bright and early that morning with the exception of the tired monk who was still effected by the medicine.

"Miroku…Miroku!" Sango shouted, as he didn't respond the first time. "Wake up it's close to noon and we should be leaving soon."

"Noon? Why didn't anybody wake me?" He got up frantically running around the room to get prepared for their long journey.

"You needed your rest. These last couple of days have been hard so we just decided to let you sleep." She too began to collect her things in preparation to leave the large and beautiful home, but more importantly to find out more about the people that were described as her lost family and friends.

"That was very kind of you Sango, but we really should figure out if your family is really alive or not." He dashed out of the house leaving everyone else dumbstruck as they stared in confusion.

"Wow Sango I think Miroku cares about this as much as you do." Kagome walked out of the room, patting Sango's shoulder on the way, and followed after Miroku.

"Keh…stupid humans…" Inuyasha followed as well.

:::::::::::::::

The group continued their late starting journey after discussing the whereabouts of Sango's missing family. The old man pointed in the northern direction near the mountains that could be seen from miles away. Kagome's earlier predictions of snow were later confirmed after she spotted the first snowflake of the season.

"Everybody does have a change of clothes right? Like warmer ones I mean." Kagome dug through her never-ending backpack.

"I do…" Sango confirmed.

"I don't need any…." Inuyasha snorted.

"Um actually I don't." Miroku plainly stated, "But I assure you I'll be fine in what I have." He smiled after spotting the worry in Sango's eyes. It disappeared afterwards and the group continued their journey, reaching the base of the mountain by nightfall. There they found a cave to safely camp in for the night.

"Hey Sango do you really think your family is still around?" Shippou asked curiously as he too unpacked his heavier clothes.

"Maybe Shippou…I don't really know what to think right now. I'd be happy if they were alive, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But you'd have to go back and live with them right?" Miroku finished. She nodded.

"I don't want to think of it now though. We're not even sure if we'll find them at the top of this godforsaken mountain."

"I agree." Miroku stood and headed outside. Sango followed quietly behind just for safe measures. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou decided not to bother them seeing as it was none of their business.

Outside, Sango had followed Miroku quietly for a few minutes seeing that his only intention was to gather firewood before the snowstorm became too fierce. For a while now he had realized her presence, but refused to let it be known. He suddenly came to a halt, surveying his surroundings.

"Miroku what's wrong?" She risked a few words.

"Miroku?" She took a step closer.

"Shh!" She froze at his demand, still confused as to why she needed to be silent. Miroku stood still as well, hesitant to make a move of any kind. He closed his eyes, breathing in frigid air and listening to all the sounds of the forest. Steam came from his mouth in long even breaths as he focused to the disturbance he sensed since he first noticed Sango following.

*crack* Sango had accidentally stepped backwards cracking a twig in half. In that instant, about a dozen bloodthirsty wolves jumped ferociously out of hiding and went straight for Sango. Miroku's suspicions were seemingly true.

"Sango MOVE!" Miroku threw down the firewood and dashed as quickly as possible to the unsuspecting demon slayer, roughly shoving her to the side so she would not be harmed.

"Miroku are you alright?" She sat up rubbing her head, only to see that her monk was not next to her, but already up and fighting their new foe. "Miroku be careful!" She got up and ran to assist him before she noticed he was already positioned to use his wind tunnel. "Miroku no you'll hurt your…!" She wasn't able to finish before he had already begun.

"Kazaana!" He unleashed his deadly curse, sucking in every last one of their predators, not realizing how difficult it was to brace his wind tunnel with a broken wrist. Sango quickly ran to his aid seeing his face scrunch up in pain. She easily wrapped the prayer beads around his right hand and continued to help him recover his composure. They stood for a moment letting the wind and snow settle before they headed back. The weather had become fierce and all they could think about at that moment was keeping warm by the fire they intended to start. Though Miroku had other things on his mind at the moment.

"You okay Miroku?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll manage…" An awkward silence filled the air making Sango feel very uncomfortable. "Are you angry with me Miroku?"

"No…why would I be?" He hoped she would bring up their conversation from earlier. He didn't want her to leave him. She had only recently agreed to live with him and bear his child. How could she turn her back to such a promise?

"About me following you." He let out a heavy sigh. Then again felt the effects of over using a broken wrist. He stopped and held his wrist for a moment, trying to relieve himself from the throbbing, and began once again to collect the firewood he had carelessly thrown to the ground.

"Here let me get that. You shouldn't be doing much with a broken wrist like that." He stood silently as he watched her gather each piece he had dropped. "Sango I'm not incapable. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Just let me do it. The weather is getting worse and I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha are worried about us." She looked into his eyes sensing his anger and frustration, but refused to deal with it at that moment. As they got back to the camp, Miroku let out a heavy sigh as they had already successfully started a fire.

"You two alright?" Kagome worriedly rushed over to her teammates, as they appeared to look a little more roughed up then when they left.

"We had few problems, but Miroku saved me." Sango looked a little guilty as she answered Kagome's questions and continued to retrieve some medical supplies to re-bandage Miroku's wrist. All was silent as she carefully wrapped his wrist back up to try and lessen the pain. It took no time at all to finish.

"Feel any better Miroku?" Sango asked putting her supplies away.

"Yes it is just fine. Thank you Sango." He stood up walking to the other side of the now freezing cave in hopes to go to bed early. He sat down against the cold stone wall hoping sleep would soon overtake him. Sango could only sigh as she imagined what was going through his mind. Kagome walked over to find her friend in deep thought.

"Sango, I think I know what's wrong with Miroku." She sat down next to Sango, in attempts to console her with her problems. She had never seen Sango this upset before, nor had she seen Miroku. "He cares about you a lot Sango." She turned her head in response to Kagome's kind words.

"I know." She said very solemnly.

"And he doesn't want you to leave him. Though he would never tell you. He'd rather see you happy then keep you all to himself."

Sango's eyes widened. How could she have been so blind to his feelings? If she had realized it sooner… she would have told him how she felt. Miroku really cared for her and that meant something. She wasn't just like all the others.

"I think you get what I mean." Kagome stood up and left to go find Inuyasha. He had been exploring the rest of the cave while the whole ordeal was going on. She figured she'd better fill him in so he doesn't say something hurtful later.

Meanwhile Sango herself stood up after Kagome had left. She peered over at Miroku who was now fast asleep. And shivering at that. 'He must be so cold…' She thought to herself. Spotting one of Kagome's blankets, she walked over and placed it around Miroku so that he wouldn't catch cold. Though not before snuggling next to him. She had to show him somehow that he could trust her.

Miroku peeked open a sleepy eye only to find his shivering had settled down a bit and he had something else keeping him warm. Once he saw who or what it was, his heart almost leapt out of his chest in delight. The first thing that came to mind was that everything was going to be ok. She wasn't going anywhere.

::::::::::::::

"Kagome let me go! We need to see what else is in this stupid cav-" He abruptly stopped to a finger over his mouth.

"Very quiet…" She whispered to him, as they came in to see Miroku and Sango soundly sleeping against the far wall closest to the entrance.

"What's their deal?" He said as quietly as possible.

"They're happy now," Shippou said hanging off of Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome contently smiled and went over to catch some shuteye herself. It was dark now and all that was heard outside was the howling of the wind as the storm began to slow down. Snow was no longer falling, meaning that their journey could continue in the morning. Hopefully Sango's family was waiting just at the top of this mountain and finally… a hole in her heart could be filled up once more.

She sat down against the wall with a blanket around herself. She almost gasped when she felt two strong hands pull her closer so that she was sitting in between his lap. She smiled as the shy half-demon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warmer and happier than ever.

"Yep…they're happy now." Shippou smiled and fell contently asleep, cuddled next to Kilala.


	3. Regretful Mixup

Chapter Three: Regretful Mix-up.

Everyone awoke quiet happy that morning, even Inuyasha who usually got no sleep. The sun shined brightly behind the trees and there was at least five inches of snow on the ground. (KG: just like here in MD!) Not enough to stop them from traveling, but enough to slow them down a bit. Shippou was running around playing tag with Kilala and Kagome worked to pack her things before it was time to go. Miroku was outside looking for the best way up the mountain seeing as some of the previous paths may have been blocked off. Sango and Inuyasha were both preparing their weapons, figuring that there was no way they wouldn't encounter some kind of demon. It's better to be safe than sorry. Sango also had things on her mind though, other than the journey. She thought Miroku was better than last night, but she couldn't be sure. Her hopes were soon confirmed.

"Sango! Come take a look at this." Miroku popped his head in and took her hand, guiding her outside. He held her hand as he helped her walk through the snow. She stumbled a bit, but Miroku was there to catch her. After a few minutes of walking Sango gasped at the sight. In front of her there was a beautiful valley filled with pearly white snow rolling over the hills. A small forest was at the bottom with animals scurrying in and out. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, indicating there wasn't going to be anymore snow for a while. "It's beautiful!"

"I know isn't it?" She nodded her head, as she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Now come on let's go inside before we get too cold." She followed behind as they made their way back, seeing everyone waiting and ready to go.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked.

"You bet!" Sango finished.

The group was off. Miroku found a good path that wasn't blocked on the way up. But it was somewhat longer then the rest too. He remembered a journey he had once taken up there long ago, back when he was looking for a cure to get rid of his curse. Inuyasha looked around making sure no demons were close, and Sango just enjoyed the scenery. As did Kagome. Miroku walked peacefully with his staff in his right hand, and he had left hand tucked in his robe as a sort of support. He hung to the back in case any demons did come he wouldn't be the one fighting. Kagome was in the middle though just in case she needed protection. He always thought of others before himself. It seemed it had always been that way. His mind was in a totally different place and he paid no attention to what was going on around him. His mind snapped back as he heard a scream from the two girls.

"Get off of me!" Kagome shrieked, as two men held her tight. Sango was having problems herself as three held her hands behind her back and the other her feet. Their attackers all had dark clothing on with masks to hide their face, making them all the more intimidating.

"I'm coming Sango!" He ran as quickly as he could, not noticing how far he had fallen behind. He couldn't let anything happen to her. They had just made up so nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. He was almost in front of her before he heard her.

"Miroku look out!" He was too late. A sharp pain went through him as one of the men kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees…losing his staff at the same time. Before he could get back up, he had his hands bound behind him as two other men approached him.

"You let her go!" Miroku shouted.

"Shut up you filthy man." His face stung as one of them punched him. His head swam in a flash of dizziness "Who allowed you onto our property? And with a demon no less!" Miroku promptly looked over at Inuyasha who had fallen victim to a spell they had placed upon him. He stood there frozen while a female chanted.

"Let him go!" Sango shouted. "We didn't do anything wrong!" Sango squirmed in their tight hold. She to received the same treatment as Miroku.

"Don't you touch her!" The man holding his wrist pulled harder as Miroku tried to lunge at the one who had slapped Sango. "I said quiet!" The man who seemed to be in charge angrily walked over to Miroku, snow flying off of his feet. "I gave you no right to speak did I?" He raised his fist and hit Miroku over the head, causing him to slump in unconsciousness.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted trying to reach him, make him open his eyes, anything.

"You want the same thing to happen to you sweet thing?" The man stood right in front of her now, leaning down to her height. He removed his mask causing Sango's eyes to widen in surprise.

"K-Koto?"

"What did you say?" He seemed angry.

"Koto is that you?" He looked at her for a moment, moving the snow off her hair and face. His eyes too widened as he realized what a mistake he had made.

"Lady Sango!" He immediately motioned for all of the others to release them. "Let them all go now!"

Sango looked at him for a second, before she saw Miroku hit the cold, snow filled ground. "Miroku." She said to herself running to his side. She lifted him up trying to shake him out of his sleep. Luckily for her his eyes began to open. "Oh thank gods." He winced holding his wrist, but then looking at her. "You're alright," He said to her. "Sorry I couldn't protect you Sango."

'It's not your fault Miroku." She noticed Kagome run over to Inuyasha who still stood completely still. Miroku noticed the same. He then got up the best he could, but stumbled once as his legs collapsed, still in a little pain. "You need help?" She asked holding his arm.

"No I'm ok." He got up again successfully this time and shakily walked over to Inuyasha. He put his hands together and began to chant something Sango had never heard. Before they knew it Inuyasha sprung out of his paralysis, lunging at the first guy he saw.

"Inuyasha matte!" Sango shouted and all three of them looked at her and stopped. "I uh…know these guys. She saw one of them try to help Miroku up, as he had fallen back into the snow. He angrily brushed them off and made his way to Sango.

"Who are they Sango?" He stood in front of her breathing heavily, but ready to protect her at all cost.

"We are the demon exterminators." Koto had embarrassingly said. "We apologize for the mix up Lady Sango. We meant no harm to your friends, but we had no idea who you were at the time. We thought you as intruders."

"Then my father has far to go in your training." She spitefully said as the group continued up the mountain. "Kilala!" She shouted. The cat-demon promptly walked up to her and transformed. Miroku thankfully got on as he felt a headache building. Sango got on as well. Inuyasha snorted as he walked by the disgraceful group and Kagome too turned her head up at them.

"See what you did now Koto, she's mad at us. Now we're really gonna be in trouble when she tells her father."

"She has every right to be angry at us Samara."

Samara and Koto were the two in charge, though they probably wouldn't be after Sango was through with them. Koto was a strong looking man with black hair and brown eyes, kind of like Sango. The features on his face were very distinctive. Explaining why Sango recognized him right off hand, or just because she had a crush on him when they were younger. Either way he was in trouble. Samara too was strong looking for a woman. Unlike Sango, or everyone else in the village for that matter, she had white hair and blazing blue eyes. They actually looked a lot like Miroku's. Only right now his were filled with pain and anger all at the same time.

"Lady Sango matte!" Koto ran over to where Kilala was. "Let us at least guide you the rest of the way. It's not too much farther and it's the least we can do."

"You got that right!" Inuyasha snorted. Now holding the tired Kagome on his back. Miroku too slumped against Sango head still dizzy, but wide-awake none-the-less.

"Fine. Go ahead and do as you want. I'd like to speak with my father when we get there."

"As you wish Lady Sango." He bowed and commanded his team forward.

By the time they got to the newly set up village, the sun had begun to set, as the path was longer than expected. Kagome was fast asleep, but everyone else was just set on resting once they got there.

"We're here. Your father is in that building over there." He pointed to a large building. Everyone coldly glanced at the group as they walked by. No one save Miroku noticed. Sango was too angry and Inuyasha was focusing on getting Kagome comfortable. As they entered the building, Sango saw her father talking with a young man. She stood in the doorway and stared at him until he noticed her and rushed to her side.

"Sango!" he came up and hugged her. She stood frozen for a moment. Then tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him right back.

Inuyasha walked past them and sat Kagome against the wall then helped Miroku get off Kilala. He too slumped against the wall not caring about being proper. Inuyasha then sat against the wall himself waiting for Sango's reunion to be over. Normally he would be happy for her, but after their little mishap he was reluctant to welcome them in with open arms.

"Father what happened? How are you alive? I saw your graves." Miroku was now listening.

"Never mind that Sango dear, all that matters is that you're here now." He became suspicious, but decided to let it go for now. Sango was finally happy so his suspicions would have to wait.

"Come sit down. Shinto, find a room for our guests, they look like they need their rest."

"Yes sir." The young man who he had been speaking to earlier directed the group to follow them. "Right this way." Inuyasha helped Miroku up and then picked up Kagome on his back and followed the boy. He led them into a beautiful room that had enough room so they could all stay together. The young man bowed before letting them rest. "Food will be sent up shortly."

"Arigato." Miroku said and dismissed the boy. He took Kagome from Inuyasha, seeing he was just as tired as her, and laid her down on the futon that was spread across the floor. He covered her up and went to lay in his own.

"Excuse me sir." A girl peeked her head inside. "I thought you all might want something to sleep in seeing as your clothes are all wet."

"Yes, thank you." He took the many pairs of clothes and handed two over to Inuyasha, who placed one next to Kagome if she wanted to change. Miroku carefully changed himself and laid down on the futon closest to the door. He undid the bandages on his wrist since they were soaking wet and laid them next to him. After putting his staff down, (KG: can someone tell me what it's called in Jap? I just don't know how to spell it) he got comfortable under the covers and placed his swollen wrist across his stomach, careful not to hurt it further. He figured he'd ask Sango to put new bandages on. He closed his eyes and easily fell into a deep sleep with Sango being the last thing on his mind.

:::::::::::::::

"Father I really think I should get back to my friends. They didn't seem well when they left."

"Yes, I understand. And I will surely speak with Koto and Samara later tonight. Please use anything you want to heal the monk and the others."

"Father his name is Miroku. And…I…agreed to marry him. I love him. So please treat him nice to make up for what happened. He was kind of hurt after our little mishap so I don't think he completely trusts you yet."

"I can understand how he feels. He has no right to trust us." Sango smiled happily at him before she left.

"Sango…I'm glad you found somebody. It makes me happy to see you happy."

"Thank you." She then left to go see the others. She lazily walked in only to find everyone was fast asleep. Each of them was respectively in their own futon. Even Inuyasha decided to sleep in one tonight. Different for him, but she couldn't blame him none the less. It had indeed been a hard and brutal day. Hopefully tomorrow things will clear up and above all, Miroku will be feeling better. His wounds weren't too serious, so they should be healed by the morning.

"It'll all get better I just know it. She took her futon and scooted it next to Miroku so she could peacefully sleep beside him. She got comfortable and finally laid down to rest, rubbing a sore spot on her cheek.

"It was just an accident. That's all it was."

As she drifted into sleep, Two people stood watch outside their door talking quietly to each other. Miroku could hear every word of it, as sleep would not come in such a place as this. Things were not right and he knew it. His only problem would be that if he tried to tell Sango, she would never believe him.

"_Good job. Now that they're here we can continue with our plans." _The first voice spoke.

"Then it'll begin shortly then?"

"_Yes. Soon enough there will be no demon exterminators' left to speak of. Not one._

"_And the girl?"_

"_Of course...she's the only one left."_

"_Good…"_


	4. In The Line Of Battle

Chapter Four: In The Line Of Battle

The sun rose that morning in an eerie sort of way. Miroku stood out the door still thinking about what he had heard last night. He now knew that he would have to do everything he could to protect Sango. He also knew he had to keep it to himself because if anyone else found out, that would be the end of all of them, for he felt a very strong presence. Though he was hesitant to think that even he couldn't handle it. His thoughts consumed him so much he didn't even hear anyone calling him.

"Miroku? Miroku!" He snapped out of his temporary trance only to see Sango snapping her fingers in her face. "Hey come on my father's asked us to do a few chores. I thought you could help me ok?"

"Uh yeah sure Sango." Miroku got up from his stationary spot just to go assist his true love to ensure her safety.

"How's your head?" She felt around the back of his head while he got dressed. He inhaled sharply as she found the spot Koto had struck him on the day before. "Still sore huh? I'll go get something to bring down the swelling."

"I'm fine Sango, I assure you it's just a bump. Nothing serious. Now how about those chores hmm?"

The two traveled outside deep into the woods just as her father had instructed. He requested that they gather lumber for the few families who didn't have a place to call home. Miroku, being the kind person he was, agreed to help build them a quaint hut. Though not out of the kindness of his heart did he come up with this idea. Mostly just to minimize the town's suspicions of his…well…suspicions.

The forest was beautiful at these early hours. Nature had just began to awaken and very few animals scurried across the still damp earth. The sun shined beautifully behind the emerald green trees and a river could be heard not far away. A group of trees barely stood as if a fire had been present not too long ago. Or perhaps even a demon. Either way, not much life was evident during these morning hours. Thus making a more peaceful, even romantic feel to the whole adventure.

"Sango what time is it?" Miroku glanced around becoming aware of what he had to work with in case gods forbid something did attack.

"Well, judging but the sun…I'd say about five thirty, almost six. Why?" She curiously looked over at him.

"No reason. I just didn't keep track is all." The rings of his Shakujou jingled, being about the only sound in the forest. This made him nervous. Sango paid no mind as she worked hard chopping down trees with her boomerang.

"Hey Sango don't you think that we should be a little quieter?" Once again he stopped.

"You're so paranoid what could possibly happ-" "Look out!" She heard her monk yell as he dove to push her out of the way. Nine, no ten arrows flew by barely missing Sango, as she was most likely their target.

"A-are you ok?" Sango lied on her back with Miroku on top, making her feel quite uncomfortable until she noticed blood dripping onto her kimono. "Miroku…you're hurt." Miroku glanced over to see an arrow lodged deep into his shoulder. "I can't even feel it. Don't worry let's just get you back. We can finish this tomorrow alright?" She nodded as he helped her up to make their way back to the village. It wasn't even lunchtime and already there was trouble. Miroku knew what he heard was not made up at all. Sango was really in danger and he needed to do all in his power to protect her. Five more arrows flew by, but Miroku successfully ducked and pulled Sango out of their way. They all stopped once they reached the perimeter of the forest.

"Phew, too much adventure for one day if you as me." Miroku walked faster still trying to keep his high spirits.

"Yeah it was. We should just stay home today."

The two entered the hut just as Inuyasha and Kagome were waking up. Inuyasha snapped awake immediately as soon as he smelt blood. Kagome too noticed the urgency on Miroku's face as the two walked in.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Kagome ran across the room to help Miroku with his newly acquired injury.

"Here sit down we need to get this out." She ran back and forth gathering up her medical supplies that she had luckily brought along.

"How'd this happen Miroku?" Inuyasha too walked over gripping Miroku's arm firmly so Kagome could continue. Miroku winced as he felt his skin burn when Inuyasha held it.

"I'll take it out okay Miroku?" Sango stepped up seeing the pained look in his eyes. He nodded as she began to count. "On three okay?" Miroku braced himself. "One…" Inuyasha had no expression as he held and listened to Sango count. "Two…" "I'm ready…" Kagome announced. "Three!" She ripped the arrow as fast as possible and watched Miroku flinch, but nothing more. "There…Kagome hand me the needle and string and Inuyasha, please go boil some water. And Miroku…just sit tight, we'll get you fixed up in no time. He nodded as sweat beaded across his face and blood streamed down his arm. He immediately brought his hand up to grip his wound to stop the bleeding.

"You okay Miroku?" Kagome walked back over with the things Sango had requested.

"Yes. A little dizzy is all."

"Here you can lay down. I'll go get Sango. She just went to get some bandages from Koto."

"Koto?" He sat up after hearing the name. "I don't trust him with her, I'll be right back." Miroku dashed out of the room over to Koto's so he could make sure she was all right. "Miroku you can't go! Miroku!" He paid no mind to her pleading voice as he ran to Koto's room. "I'm Coming Sango."

:::::::::::::::

Sango ran into Koto's room where her father had told her the bandages were located. This took her no time at all seeing as it was just down the hall. Koto sat by his bed as if he were waiting for her. She thought nothing of it and continued her search.

"Koto I need bandages quick!" She dashed back and forth in his room looking for what she desired.

"What for? Are you hurt?" He backed up to burrow near his bed. He quietly opened the drawer behind him.

"We were attacked in the forest and Miroku got hurt. Where are they Koto?" From the drawer he removed a short, silver dagger, unsuspecting to Sango. She was bent over hastily pulling things from a random cabinet. Koto stood behind her, knife held high, aimed to kill. He came down upon her.

"Sango!" Miroku ran clumsily into where he suspected Sango to be. Koto quickly hid the knife from his view and sneakily placed it back where it was. "Sango you're alright."

"Of course I am Miroku. And what are you doing here? You're hurt and you need your rest."

"I uh…wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I already told you, what Koto did was an accident."

"Yeah Miroku I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. No do as Sango said and go rest." Koto annoyingly said.

Miroku glared at him as they walked out of the room. Koto cursed under his breath as the two ran off. As they walked back down the hallway, Miroku began to feel faint from the loss of blood and over exertion. Sango supported him more until they made it back to their room.

"There you are Miroku." Kagome rushed back over to him. "Where did you go that was so important?"

"Never mind that Kagome, let's just get him stitched up alright?" Sango laid Miroku down and removed his robes from the top half of his body, revealing his well-formed chest that was also heavily beaded in sweat.

"Now just lay still." Sango dipped the string and needle in the hot water in attempts to sterilize it. "It's gonna sting."

"I think the arrow was worse Sango." She worked carefully stitching his wound up, one loop at a time. After fifteen minutes, the wound was closed and bandaged up so he could finally rest. He fell asleep soon after, and still it wasn't even noon. So in turn, Kagome and Inuyasha agreed to go out and gather the wood they had left behind, being very careful of any tricks their new foe had to offer.

:::::::::::::::

Miroku woke up later that evening when the sun had just began to set and all the vibrant colors disappeared along with it. Things seemed like they had quieted down though. He had no intentions of falling asleep for so long and hoped that nothing happened while he was out. He got up carefully and dressed himself properly before searching for his missing companions. As he walked, he once again placed his almost useless arm into his robe.

'This is quite pathetic of me.' He thought to himself. 'What kind of idiot goes and gets himself injured like this. I must be nothing to Sango as I am now.'

He walked down the dark halls further and began to hear people speaking not too far away. It was soon that he discovered that the voice he heard belonged to his beloved Sango. He rushed into the room where he heard her and found everyone he had been looking for. Eating of course. They must have been treated to a meal for rebuilding the villagers' homes.

"Miroku!" Sango gladly got up from where she was sitting to greet her husband to be. "You are feeling better I see. Or is it that you needed me?"

"I am fine Sango. I just woke up and had no idea where you had run off to."

"Would you like to join us to eat Miroku?" Sango's father rose and greeted the young monk. "After all you did save my daughter's life. I am truly grateful."

"Yeah what would we do without you?" Koto said almost sarcastically.

"Thank you all, but I'm not very hungry. If you don't mind though I would love to join you." Miroku graciously bowed and continued to sit.

"Here Miroku you can sit next to me right here." Sango pulled him over back to her seat between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Think you got enough sleep Miroku?" Kagome asked politely.

"I think I did, but to tell you the truth I didn't even mean to fall asleep on you guys like that."

"Well that's what happens when a human has an arrow lodged in their shoulder." Inuyasha mocking said.

"You're probably right Inuyasha." Miroku gingerly rubbed his still throbbing wound.

The night went by pretty peacefully as everyone sat around and talked by the dinner table. Miroku could only sit and be wary of things that may or may not come that night. He thought at times though whether or not he should let Inuyasha know of is suspicions. It could be useful in the current state he was in, but he still wasn't sure. With how Inuyasha acted sometimes, he may let it go too far.

"Miroku? Miroku?" He snapped out of his slight meditation to hear Sango calling his name. Everyone else, except Inuyasha and Kagome, looked at him in spite.

"Miroku do you want to go back to our room? It's getting kind of late and I'm sure you must be tired. Everyone else certainly is."

"Yeah sure. We can go back if you want to." Miroku stood up, letting the slight dizziness pass, and continued to walk back with the rest of the group. The room was dark, and Miroku's covers were messed up just as he left them. Sango brought him over to his bed and laid him down, smoothing the covers after he snuggled into them.

"Sango I'm not sure if I'm really that tired. I just woke up an hour ago. So here, you lay here and I'll watch over you…alright?" Sango nodded and switched places with him so that she lay comfortably under the covers of his futon. He kissed her goodnight and proceeded to lean against the wall behind her. Inuyasha did the same as he too laid Kagome into her bed. Miroku closed his eyes in attempt to get some rest, and Inuyasha gladly let sleep overwhelm him. The day had been hard for them all and all Miroku could do was sit and wait for morning to come around. He drifted off not too long after. He woke up again when he felt a hot breath against his ear and something sharp against his neck.

"Not one word…" 


	5. Now She Knows

Chapter Five: Now She Knows

Miroku stood as still as the calm before a storm. Never before in his life had he been so scared. His heart beat faster and harder then he ever thought it was able. He was sure that whoever or whatever was out there could clearly hear it. Cold metal was against his neck and blood would be drawn if he moved an inch…or so he thought. It was then that he realized that the person holding him had the knife or sword backwards against his neck. Maybe they meant no harm. The person standing behind him placed their hand over his mouth and slowly walked out the back door. Not the door one would usually use. Making the situation all the more frightening. When they were halfway out of the building they suddenly stopped and Miroku was dropped to the ground. His arm was past throbbing and he longed for Sango's care. He held his arm with his good hand and turned to see none other then Inuyasha staring at him coldly.

"When were you going to tell me Miroku?" Inuyasha folded his arms impatiently and confused Miroku as to if he was dangerous or just angry.

"T-tell you what Inuyasha?" Miroku shakily stood up and walked up to where he was standing.

"Why didn't you tell me someone has been watching us and attacking Sango. You could've gotten my help instead of stupidly injuring yourself." He wasn't talking loud, but his voice did have the tinge of anger that intimidated so many before.

"I apologize Inuyasha I thought I could handle it myself. It was a stupid mistake." He said still clutching your shoulder.

"Yeah you got that right." He stood and sniffed the air.

"So why did you drag me out here? You scared me half to death!"

"Someone was watching us earlier…and has been for a while. I guess you've been sleeping too much to notice. But I know you've seen them before."

"Actually I just heard their voice." Miroku started walking back and Inuyasha tagged behind.

"Don't walk away Miroku we need to fix this!"

"What do you want me to do Inuyasha! I've tried and I've failed! I want to protect her but I just can't!" Inuyasha was shocked. He had never heard Miroku raise his voice to him. He almost seemed like he was going to cry.

"Miroku it's alright. We'll protect her don't you worry. I'll help you, but for now you need to take it easy. You can't help Sango with a wounded shoulder and a broken wrist. We'll get through this and beat the crap out of whatever is doing this. Now come on lets go back and get some rest alright?"

"Okay…" Miroku was very happy to hear the softer side of Inuyasha's voice. It almost seemed fake, but he knew it wasn't.

They both made their way back to the hut where everyone was sleeping soundly, but the person was still monitoring their every move. Miroku tried to go right back to sleep after he snuggled up next to Sango, and Inuyasha decided to stay up and keep watch. It was the least he could do so Miroku could get some rest. As far as anyone knew, the silhouetted figure left about an hour later and Inuyasha could finally get some sleep.

In the middle of the night, Miroku was woken with a start and Inuyasha yelling his name. The moon shone in the sky in an eerie sort of way. Rays eased their ways through the wood panels of the hut. As he heard his name being called he ran outside only to find much had been going on in his slumber.

"Miroku! Miroku! Get out here! A demon is attacking and it's got Sango." If he wasn't awake before, then he certainly was now. As he proceeded closer to the fight, he vaguely heard the roof being torn away from their shelter. Then shrieking could be heard coming from high in the air. So far up, only a spec could be seen flailing in the demon's grasp. The demon was large and buff, and could easily be mistaken for a large bear-like demon.

"What a great time for one of our demon attacks." Kagome noted. She had thought how regretful she was that they had sent Shippou and Kilala home to Kaede. Actually Miroku requested it and she wasn't sure as to why.

"I'm coming Sango!" Miroku started to rush into battle before Inuyasha grabbed his good arm.

"Be patient Miroku I'll handle this one."

"No Inuyasha you have to take me up there, I need to help her." Miroku urged as he grabbed his staff.

"Fine hold on and I'll take you to it."

"Miroku help me! Please!" She seemed so scared. Se had never been captured before and she had no idea as to how Miroku was going to save her in the certain situation they were in. She knew he was strong, but what could he possibly do? Her heart seemed to leap with joy as she noted their plan from below.

Miroku got on Inuyasha's back, and he jumped as high as he could in the demon's direction. Miroku took out one of his ofeuda(KG: sorry someone should tell me how to spell it ^.^) and began to chant something under his breath. Blue electricity built up and though he was having trouble controlling it because of his wrist, his aim was still good enough to land a direct hit. The demon screeched, and dropped Sango as it tried to recover itself. It cried out and swung its large claw-like paw and hit Inuyasha and Miroku directly. Miroku went flying towards the ground and Inuyasha decided to save Sango from her deadly drop. He successfully caught her, but winced as he saw Miroku collide with the ground. He rolled a few times before he stopped motionless.

"Oh kami this is all my fault!" Sango jumped from Inuyasha's grasp and ran to her fallen monk.

"Gee you're welcome." Inuyasha felt a little used but couldn't care less as he began to notice the salty smell of tears building up in Sango's eyes. This was familiar every time Miroku risked his life for her. Though some attempts were more useful than others, the monk meant well.

Meanwhile, Kagome aimed carefully and struck the demon right between its eyes only to see it vanish as if it were never real.

"What the?" Inuyasha stood in place as he watched the demon disappear right before his eyes.

"All that was for nothing." He said to no one inparticular. He snapped out of thought when he Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go get Miroku back. He's gonna need help you know?" Inuyasha agreed and walked over to where Sango was holding her monk's hand. As he got there, Miroku had just began to open his eyes.

"Inuyasha you should have helped him not me." Sango continued to cry softly.

"Sango he's alright. And besides I promised him I'd take of you if he couldn't."

"…" Sango gazed into Inuyasha's eyes after hearing his reasoning. She continued to hold his hand until Inuyasha picked him up and one of the village people offered to take them in until they got another room.

They entered the hut and Inuyasha laid Miroku carefully onto the mat. Sango stayed by his side for hours at a time. Though it wasn't long before Miroku opened his eyes once more.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Sango placed her hand into his.

"I'm quite fine don't you worry Sango. Just a little sore." He sat up in his bed to see his love staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Miroku…what's going on? Why are all these things happening since we came into this town." Her angelic like features seemed to tone down as she waited for an answer.

"Sango…you deserve an explanation." He sat and explained all of his theories to his beloved. She looked in dismay as she listened to everything he had to say. She practically couldn't believe what she was hearing from the one person she trusted.

"I don't believe you!" She backed away. "This can't be the truth! My family would never… they would never…" Her voice calmed as tears came to her eyes.

"Sango it's the truth. How could I lie to you?" Miroku looked at her searching for some kind of forgiveness, as he couldn't understand why she didn't believe him.

"You lie Miroku!" She burst out of the room in tears. Miroku got up to follow after her until Inuyasha walked in after hearing all the commotion.

"Hey what's going on Miroku? Why is Sango so upset?"

"I told her the truth. And now she doesn't trust me."

"Truth? Truth about what?" Inuyasha listened carefully for once to everything Miroku had to say.

"I told her about her family."

"Sir I'm afraid we're been found out." Koto's voice could be heard as he kneeled down before his leader.

"And you let this happen because?" The deep voice boomed, and could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

"I'm sorry sir." He tilted his head down in honor.

"Well don't just sit there! Who was it? Who knows of us? Well? Answer me!"

"I-it was the monk…and the half-demon." Koto stammered in fear as he answered.

"And what are you going to do about it Koto?"

"I will eliminate them sir. You have nothing to fear."

"Good. Now be gone with you! I have work to do that does not require your presence." The dark silhouette could be seen sitting in a throne at the head of the room.

"Yes sir." With that Koto left the room and began to concoct his next plan of attack. It would be soon and he could only wait in anticipation. How he desired Sango. Ever since their childhood he wanted her to be his wife. Now it would finally be possible. Things had been so good for his life when his master promised the girls hand. He only had to follow the directions he was given and finally...finally she should be his. Finally...


	6. Altered Love

Chapter Six: Altered Love

"So she really took it that hard Miroku?" Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku just after Sango had stormed out. Miroku seemed so distraught. He thought that by telling Sango the truth, maybe…just maybe…she would believe him. Now she hated him and there was nothing he or anyone could do about. He spoke ill of her family, and to her that must be the worst thing you could possibly do. He knew that when people spoke badly about his father, it made him angry for them just to imply his lack of nobility.

"Yeah she really did." His head was in his right hand while the other relaxed in his lap. Kagome now knew of everything that was going on and just wanted to be there to help Miroku through his hard times. Other than his kazzana, there wasn't much more that could depress him like this.

"Here Miroku let me tend to your wound." Kagome reached over to pull down his robe. He pulled away slightly as her hand brushed his wound.

"Sango usually does that for me…" He looked as though he were about to cry.

"I know Miroku, but thanks to Inuyasha and the demon you got a little roughed up. You don't want it to get infected and then you really can't protect Sango do you?"

"Of course not!" He jumped up from his seat.

"Then sit down and let me fix you up."

"Yeah Miroku I'm sure Sango just needs a little time to think about all this. She'll realize sooner or later she made a mistake right?" Inuyasha offered his counseling. Probably came from hanging around Kagome too much.

"I hope you're right Inuyasha…" He pulled down his robe so Kagome could continue. She carefully undid the pervious bandaging that was terribly soiled and replaced it with a new one.

"I wish we were back at that mansion. Sango wasn't mad at me then. And they had better medicine because my arm is killing me!"

"Oh Miroku…" Kagome gently hugged her friend. She hated to see anyone upset…especially Miroku because it rarely happened.

"Just go to sleep you baka, you need your rest." Inuyasha handed Miroku his nightclothes and let him continue to go to sleep. Inuyasha sat with Kagome for a while before they too went to bed. Inuyasha kept watch for a while just to make sure they didn't have anymore night surprises. Sango came in a while later to go to bed and just stuck her nose up at Miroku as she went by. Miroku did his best to just let it go and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up first to a warm lap as Kagome was happily sleeping in it. He felt guilty though as he saw Sango lying in the one futon and Miroku leaning against the nearby wall. Unfortunately this family only had one futon to offer and everyone agreed that Sango would have it. Miroku had covered her with his blanket seeing as it began to get colder during the night, so he sat against the wall with his knees huddled close to his chest in attempts to keep warm. He got up and took his red haori off and covered Miroku with it. He smiled a bit as he noticed his friend stop shivering and fall back into a dreamless slumber.

Inuyasha took a walk around to survey the village a little more closely while everyone else slept peacefully. The sun had been up for a while now, but wasn't right above him, meaning it was about eleven in the morning. No one was out except for the farmers and even they gave him dirty looks. He didn't know if it was because he was a demon or if they were apart of what was going on. He must have been walking for an hour before his ear twitched hearing the sound of a girl screaming. He then recognized it to be Sango. He ran back as fast as his legs could carry him to where their hut was located. As he walked in, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Sango who was in danger, but Miroku.

"How could you say something like that Miroku!" Sango stormed around the room pointing and yelling at Miroku.

"Sango I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Kagome tried to ease he friends anger.

"You stay out of this Kagome!" Sango glared knives towards the young priestess and continued her ranting.

"Sango I know you don't believe me, but they aren't who you think they are. And whoever they are, they are trying to kill you." Miroku dodged and ducked around her fists.

"My-father-would-never…" Miroku missed this time and got creamed in the face by one of Sango's swings and fell backwards onto a table, breaking it into pieces." He would NEVER do anything to hurt me…" Miroku sat for a minute thinking about what had just happened. Before he could say another word Sango had already stormed out once again.

"Sango you sh-…" Inuyasha started.

"I don't want to hear anything from you either Inuyasha!"

She was gone. She walked straight into the woods and there was nothing he could do. He decided to just let her go while he went to talk to Miroku. He walked in to find Kagome helping him up off the floor.

"Oh gosh Miroku you're bleeding again."

He sat against the wall and waited while Kagome went to get bandages for his reopened wound. Inuyasha waked over and just looked at the tired, yet sad monk.

"What happened Miroku?" He placed a hand on his shoulder but quickly took it away and Miroku winced. "Sorry bout that…"

"I didn't do anything…she started it and I told her the truth. I didn't expect her to go lethal on me." Inuyasha and him sat in silence before he began again. "She thinks I'm making excuses for my injuries and that I don't even respect her feelings."

"Well that's crazy. You do everything you can to make her happy…why would she say such a thing?"

"I don't know she's not acting like herself…"

They sat once again before Kagome came back in with what she needed.

"Inuyasha will you help me out here?" She sat out the bandages and string, anything that was needed to treat his wound.

"Yeah sure no problem…"

"Put pressure on the wound so the bleeding will stop and I can stitch it back up." He did as he was told and pulled down the top half of Miroku's robe to apply pressure. Miroku's face scrunched up in pain as the damp cloth connected with his wound, but he still held it together as Kagome began. As she finished, Miroku felt as though he hadn't slept in weeks and his eyes became heavy as the pain and tiredness took over. He laid back from where he was sitting and immediately he was out like a light. Kagome and Inuyasha both sighed and waited for Sango's return. Kagome prepared a meal for them all to try to cheer everyone up. Little did she know it was a meaningless attempt because as Sango came back, they all sat in silence as they ate, except for Miroku who in turn was fast asleep.

"Stupid monk is so lazy." Sango scoffed as she put more food into her mouth.

"Sango why are you acting like this? Don't you think you went a little to the extreme? It's your fault Miroku is sleeping…you tired him out after you knocked him onto the table and reopened his wound. You know…the one he got saving your life!" Kagome was enraged to hear Sango's attitude. Inuyasha just backed up not wanting to get in the middle of their little catfight.

"I don't need this from you Kagome. He deserved what happened to him and I can't think any differently."

"Miroku's right you know Sango…"

"Shut up Inuyasha…"

"No I'm not, but did you ever stop to think?"

"Think of what?"

"You're father never even once asked you about Kohaku!" Inuyasha was also enraged about Sango's attitude towards Miroku, the man who not even two months ago asked her to marry him.

"He's right Sango…your father didn't ask about Kohaku. Don't you find that a little suspicious?" Kagome was calm now.

"Oh kami what have I done?" Sango stared blankly at the wall. "Kohaku was his pride and joy."

"Sango?" Kagome walked over to her friend.

"Kagome what have I done? It does make sense, but what are we going to do? How can I apologize to Miroku? Oh gosh I must have hurt him so badly. I hit him really hard too…"

"I'm sure Miroku will be more than willing to forgive you Sango…just let him heal and rest first."

Sango looked over to her monk to see him fast asleep in the one futon they did have. He looked like he was in pain, but more than just physically…his feelings had been badly hurt and it was all her fault. His face was paler than normal and stained with tears. She noticed a small purple bruise forming where she had hit him.

"I'm so sorry Miroku…" She said to no one.

Though she didn't know why that single reason had changed her mind so easily. Maybe because she too had noticed it, but never had an explanation. All she knew was she had noticed her father acting differently, but she had though it merely to be him coping with their current…situation.

A few hours went by and Miroku still had not woken back up. Sango was now by his side, periodically wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. Inuyasha and Kagome had since then gone for a walk trough a path in the forest that was rumored to be the most beautiful in the entire mountain. Sango had no intention of joining them until she knew Miroku was all right. Besides, she didn't want to leave him alone just in case someone decided to attack them. She still partly hesitated to believe his words, but then again why would he lie to her? And why couldn't she have realized it before?

The sun began to die down, making everything glow with a beautiful glimmer of orange and red. Inuyasha and Kagome had still not returned, but that did not worry her. It began to get colder and with that Miroku began to open his eyes after his long nap. As his vision focused he noticed Sango staring straight down at him. At first he thought he was dreaming, but then the pain and memories of what had happened before he fell asleep all came rushing back, causing him to leap out of his seat and back onto a nearby wall. He held his shoulder to ease the pain he felt and shook as Sango began to walk over to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Miroku I promise." She got closer and he kept quiet with all his might.

"I promise…" She leaned in and kissed him passionately to show him she was sorry. They released for a second and just stared into each other's eyes. A few minutes lapsed by before Sango began crying, falling onto his chest. With his other hand he help her tightly to show his forgiveness to her.

"I'm so sorry Miroku…I'm so sorry…"She cried. He lifted her head up and wiped away her tears.

"It's alright. I don't like to see you cry. You're too beautiful to cry. So stop okay because I forgive you."

"Oh Miroku I love you so much." She embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned into his lap.

"And I you my dear Sango." The throbbing he felt in his arm disappeared for a moment while he was in this temporary bliss. Nothing could go wrong now. He knew now that he had the confidence to beat whatever or who ever was coming.

They'd be ready…


	7. Revealed Ally

Chapter 7: Revealed Ally

Inuyasha and Kagome had returned not to long after their relaxing walk. As they entered the hut Kagome smiled as they both noticed Sango sleeping in Miroku's arms.

"His wound is still bleeding…" Inuyasha pointed out.

"That's okay, I'm sure Sango will be more than happy to fix it for him." Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from the sleeping couple and directed him to a nearby wall so they too could get some shuteye. Inuyasha held her tight and they too fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

Night soon fell and all was quiet except for the periodic chirping of crickets. Miroku bolted up in his sleep for reasons unknown. Sango still clung to his waist and he carefully laid her onto the futon so he could inspect what was going on. He walked over to Inuyasha's sleeping form and without and hesitation woke him up to get his help.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha wake up." He nudged his companion's shoulder careful not to wake Kagome. She promptly rolled over in her sleep making it easier to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Inu…ya-" He couldn't move any further before the sleeping Inuyasha bolted up pinning Miroku to the wall with his sword placed against his neck.

"Inuyasha it's…just me." Miroku cringed trying not to cry out as Inuyasha held his shoulder tight.

"Oh Kami…I'm sorry Miroku." Inuyasha released his friend and shook the sleep from his eyes. "I didn't know it was you. I'm not used to people waking me in the middle of the night you know?"

"Yeah sure…"Miroku sunk down to the ground holding his shoulder."

"I didn't mean to hurt you…gomen. What was it that you needed?" Inuyasha helped the monk from the floor and brushed him off. Amazingly the girls hadn't stirred one bit.

"I um…" he began, "I sensed someone outside. You told me not to do this by myself remember?"

"Right…let's go." He ran outside along with Miroku to find none other then Samara standing in a clearing outside the door. The moon shined beautifully illuminating on a small lake nearby. And contrasting with the deep midnight sky.

"Oh its only you." Miroku stated boldly as the silver-haired woman stared back with no words to offer.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"I have come to warn you all. Especially you monk."

"Warn me? About what?" Miroku put down his guard, slightly trusting the woman.

"Do not talk from a distance my friend for more people will hear than you wish. May I join you in your quaint residence?"

"Yeah sure come on in." Inuyasha said, still a little hesitant. He figured it was better for them all to be together.

As they walked Miroku promptly woke Sango, as did Inuyasha with Kagome. Sango began to tend to Miroku's wound and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, still partially awake. Miroku could barely stay awake as Samara began. The only thing that kept him up was the pressure he felt Sango place on his no longer stitched wound.

"What is it you want to tell us Samara?" Sango politely asked.

"I'm sure you all are fully aware of what is going on around here. Sango here is targeted my more than one person in this godforsaken village."

"And you're different how?" Miroku started

"A few months ago when we were attacked by Naraku's men. I believe you were there Sango." She glanced over to Sango who was still holding Miroku's wound. He seemed uncomfortable in her grasp. "Everyone from our village was killed except you Sango. I don't know how it happened, but you were very fortunate."

"So are you a demon slayer or not?" Kagome said a little confused.

"I am…and so is Koto." Her voice was so soft for a warrior and Sango felt relaxed as she told her story. "Fortunately for us, we fled from the group a while back to tend to friends who we had heard were injured in battle. Koto and I were very close so he happily went with me. When we returned we found everyone had been slaughtered so we, in turn, fled."

"I see." Sango said. "Then what happened. And why is everyone alive now?"

"They aren't." Sango gasped. Her hopes were shattered and she realized in fully that Miroku was right from the beginning. "Not too long before you all came, a man approached Koto and I. He said he could bring things back to normal. But there was a cost. We had to kill you Sango."

"And you agreed?" Inuyasha burst in.

"Sort of. At fist I was indifferent about you Sango. I never knew you well enough and always though you to be suck up because you were our leader's daughter. So as long as my life went back to normal it didn't matter whether or not you lived. But when I actually met you…I realized how pure-hearted and caring you were to your companions. I changed my mind, but never told our master. Koto on the other hand couldn't care less."

"That doesn't surprise me." Miroku scoffed.

"Yes. That's when I learned that Koto was indeed in love with you Sango."

"In love!" Miroku gasped

"Yes. And since he was so close to our new master, he was offered your heart rather than your life. I on the other hand decided to go against my master's orders and inform you instead. I've been watching you since this whole thing has started."

Things started to make sense for the group as they listened to the girl speak. Sango also made realizations of her own. None of the people she met were real. They were all made up characters to play a part in these peoples mind.

"I must leave for now. I don't want anyone to get suspicious of my whereabouts. Monk I will return tomorrow with medicine for your wound and more information. Until then…I wish you all best of luck. Be careful and keep an eye open for anything they have planned." Samara got up and began to walk out.

"Thank you Samara." Sango went over and hugged the young girl. She was so relieved to hear the complete story. Now they could work with the information they had and beat this master Samara was in control of.

"I'll be back soon lady Sango. Don't worry I'll do my best to ensure all of your safety."

After Samara had gone everyone promptly went to bed in hopes to get as much sleep as possible before her return in the morning. Things had stayed quiet the rest of the night. Everyone just figured they had Samara to thank for that.

As the morning sun came up around six that morning, everyone promptly woke up waiting for Samara's return. All except for Miroku that is. He in turn was sleeping to get all the rest he could before any big fight they were soon to encounter. Little did he know, Samara was coming with a solution to some of their worries. She came not too long later to finish all she had to say and do.

"I have returned my friends, but I cannot stay long for my master is expecting me later. I have brought something very powerful for the monk and the answers to any questions you may have."

"I have one." Kagome said. "When we came on the mountain, why did Koto stop attacking when he found it was Sango?"

"You all coming to us happened absolutely by mistake. We thought finding you would be a lot harder, but you coming was the best thing for us and the worst thing for you. Koto and I had not yet the power to get rid of you, so we had to bring you back here and then decide what to do. If a plan ever does come to my knowledge I'll surly let you know a head of time." Samara smiled as she concluded. She was both happy and relieved all at the same time that she could help out her friends. The guilt she felt before could finally be relieved.

"Thank you so much Samara." Sango put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Now before I must leave I have something for the monk. It will be his decision whether or not he wishes to use this powerful medicine." She handed Sango a small bottle of a light blue liquid.

"Why wouldn't he want to use it?" Inuyasha took the small bottle from Sango and inspected its contents. He opened the bottle and smelled the liquid, but closed it up immediately, as the smell seemed to burn his nose. "What is this?"

"It is a very powerful medicine to heal flesh wounds. The arrow your friend was shot with had a very power poison that prolonged its healing process. At this rate, his shoulder will be hurting him for at least another month to come."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I should have told you earlier, but I'm afraid I was prevented from coming to talk to you all. Your attempts to heal him were useless and I regret not coming to you earlier." Her head seemed to hang down at her unfortunate news.

"So what does it do?" Sango asked frightfully.

"I can't explain to you the scientific principles of its healing, but I have seen it used on people before. The process begins by reopening the alleged wound and pouring all of the mixture inside. Then the wound must be promptly stitched to form the shape in which it must heal. Otherwise bad scaring will occur. The catch is that for twenty-four hours the user will be in great pain as the mixture rapidly heals the wound. After it is over all that will be left is a dull ache, but the wound will be perfectly healed. I recommend you do use it because I fear that an attack will be in motion sooner than later. I also recommend that everyone be in perfect health because our forces are strong. You never know when or where they will come."

Everyone was left dumbstruck. Especially Sango. She wanted Miroku to be better so he could protect her all he wanted, but she hesitated to cause him anymore pain. She was torn and had no idea what to do. Everyone else was quite as well. Samara stood patiently waiting for their decision.

"I don't want him to do-." Sango began to make her decision.

"I'll do it." Everyone was shocked to turn and find their friend standing behind them. He looked as though he were in great pain as he held his wound. "Sango I'm tired of being weak and I want to be ready. If this means I need to be in pain for one more day rather than one month…I'll do it. For you, for our friends, and for your life." He knew what he had to do. To save Sango and keep her safe…he would do anything.

"I recommend to do it soon." Samara continued.

"Thanks Samara I think we can handle it from here." Sango walked over to her new friend.

"If you need anything I will be by tonight to check on how the monk is doing. Hopefully by then I will have something to ease his pain so he can sleep peacefully the night. Once again…good luck my friends." Samara bowed to the group and headed back out the door to return to her 'master.'

"Well Miroku?" Inuyasha started, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. Let's just get it over with so we don't waste tomorrow away too all right? " Miroku smiled. Sango could only stare into his deep blue eyes and wonder…how…how could he always be so happy. All her life she had a family and friends. But all his life he had no family and spent all his time finding a cure for his cursed right hand. How was he always happier than she was?

The group was finally prepared after not too long at all. All Miroku wore was cotton white pants. His chest was bare and his wound stood out with the crimson red dripping down his pale white skin. The wound was much larger then expected and none of them could believe that this could have gone on for another month to come. Sango laid him down on the only futon in the room and covered him up with a blanket from his waist down.

"Are you ready Miroku?" Sango asked placing her hand on his forehead, brushing away a few stray hairs as he looked up with somewhat fearful eyes.

"More ready than I'll ever be." He heaved a great sigh and placed his hand onto his stomach ready for whatever Sango had to do.

"Then I'll begin…"


	8. The Pains and Pleasures of Being Well

Chapter Eight: The Pains and Pleasures of Being Well

Miroku just lay there ready for Sango to begin. The wound had a small layer in which it began to heal so Sango began by cutting it open with a small knife Samara had left with them. Miroku winced slightly but let it pass as she finished quickly.

"Inuyasha can I have the bottle please?" Sango held her hand out while her eyes focused on the matter at hand.

"Yeah sure…here." He handed her the bottle and backed away sitting not too far from Miroku's head. Kagome sat on the other side of her friend just in case he needed a hand to hold. Miroku looked back and forth smiling at both of them.

"Here we go." Sango gently poured the mixture into the wound wondering where it all went. It burned on contact and Miroku squirmed slightly and this new discomfort. He tried his best not to let any drip out because he needed this to work.

"You alright Miroku?" Inuyasha worriedly asked seeing the distress on Miroku's face.

"I'm…alright Inuyasha…thank you." He smiled once more at his worried friend.

"Kagome can you hand me the needle and string. And Inuyasha can you go boil some water…quickly?" Sango gently asked for favors here and there, regretful that they hadn't done all this earlier. But it would be okay…everything would be okay. She stared down into Miroku's eyes and held his hand waiting for everyone to get back.

"It's not that bad Sango…" Miroku said to relieve her worries.

"I'm not done yet Miroku…" She said regretfully.

"Oh…" His hopes faltered as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha run back in.

Sango continued stitching up the wound and watched Miroku's face as he had closed his eyes through the whole procedure. Kagome sat in worry knowing that the initial feeling wasn't all that was going to come. Inuyasha knew the same as Miroku relaxed when Sango cut the string of the final stitch.

"There all done…" Sango concluded. "I guess it wasn't that bad was…" She was cut of as Miroku began to breathe heavily and sweat beaded on his forehead and chest.

"Miroku are you okay?" Sango moved closer grasping his hand.

"Yeah…I'll…I'll be okay…Don't worry Sango…" He placed his bandaged hand onto her cheek.

"Just lie still and this'll pass before you know it." Sango put his arm so it rested on his stomach and directed for Kagome and Inuyasha to come outside with her. The group walked outside in the early daylight. Kagome began the conversation seeing as no one knew what to say.

"Sango do you think this was the best idea? He seems ten times worse than before."

"I know Kagome, but this is what he wanted. Inuyasha can you keep watch outside so we don't get any unsuspecting visitors?"

"Yeah sure Sango…" Inuyasha agreed.

"Kagome just help me keep him company alright?"

"Okay…"

Sango and Kagome walked back in to find Miroku desperately holding his wound. Sango rushed to his side and pulled his arm away and held it in her hand.

"Miroku stop you'll tear your stitching and we'll have to start all over."

"No…" He gasped out.

"Well then stop." She held his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It'll be gone before you know it so try and get some sleep."

"I…can't…it hurts too much." Pain filled his dark blue eyes as he stared at Sango.

"Then just try and sit tight and Samara will come with something to relieve the pain you are feeling."

"Okay…but Sango…please don't leave me."

"I won't Miroku…I'll stay right here…and Kagome is here too."

"Sango! Koto…its Koto. He's coming." Inuyasha burst into the room somewhat out of breath.

"What? Does he have anyone with him?" She jumped up from her seat and stood in front of Inuyasha. Kagome switched roles and held Miroku's hand instead.

"He looks like he's not up to anything so just act normal…and whatever you do don't mention Samara."

"Right…" She went back to sitting with Miroku and Inuyasha sat against the wall with his tetsuaiga in hand.

"Sango? Sango are you in here?" Koto walked in the quaint hut to see Miroku on the floor and everyone slightly gathered around. Miroku tried his best to keep it together, but was failing miserably.

"Is the monk okay?" He asked kneeling down by his head. Miroku glared knives prompting the demon slayer to back away.

"His wound is infected…he's in a lot of pain and should not be bothered." Sango said spitefully.

"Are you mad at me or something Sango? What did I do?"

"Nothing at all Koto, we're just kind of busy."

"Oh well can I help? Want me to take a look as his wound…I used to be a doctors assistant you know." Koto laid his hand on the wound ready to remove the bandages when Miroku cried out on his hand's contact. He kept pulling at the bandages before Sango jumped in.

"No stop you're hurting him! Koto just leave please!" Sango pushed him back. A little harder then she intended.

"Sure… I get it. You care more about that monk and you won't even talk to me. I understand… I understand just fine." Koto seemed angry now.

"Why don't you just leave buddy…" Inuyasha stood behind the rogue slayer. He glared at him finally giving him the hint to leave.

"Fine...I'm gone…" Koto went to leave, but before he did turned and gave Miroku a menacing glare as if to say, 'it's not over yet.' This made Miroku nervous and turn to Sango. As Koto left Miroku let out what he felt in a long moan of pain.

"You did good Miroku…he suspected nothing more." Kagome said as she wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, b-but I think…it made everything w-worse. He's angry now S-Sango, and… I don't think he's going to let it stop there." Miroku said, voice shaking.

"It's alright Miroku I got you covered. He won't lay a finger on you or Sango while I'm around." Inuyasha scooted up so his friend could turn to see his face.

"Thank you Inuyasha." He reached a hand out and placed it onto Inuyasha's red fabric covered leg. For that was all he could reach.

"Yeah…sure Miroku…" Inuyasha turned away, face red trying not to show his softer side.

The day went by agonizingly slow and Miroku's condition only seemed to worsen. A cry from the monk could be heard periodically and Kagome and Sango both had to hold his wrists so that he didn't peel away the bandages. Sango tried to be as gentle as possible seeing as se held his broken wrist. She hoped that would be healed soon as well. She knew though that there was nothing Samara could do about that...and was partly very thankful. It tore her up inside to see him in this much pain. But she hoped it to be over soon as the sun was beginning to set and Samara had promised to return.

"Sango's he's passed out." She hadn't even noticed his squirming had stopped. She let his arm go and stood up to go get some more water.

"This is stupid…why would someone invent something so agonizing?" Inuyasha spat.

"It was used during the warring times when soldiers needed to heal quickly for the next day's battle." Samara peeked her head in hearing Inuyasha's spiteful remark.

"Good your finally back." Sango walked back in with a bowl of cool water. "This hasn't been easy for him. It'll be done soon right?"

"Yes. My hopes are that after he has this antidote I have prepared, the pain will be manageable."

"It was somewhat manageable, that is until he passed out just now…" Sango's face saddened.

"He past out just now? Like a few minutes ago?" Samara seemed shocked at her last statement.

"Yeah why?" Sango was curious now as to what the girl had to say.

"Everyone I've ever given this to before passed out in the first few hours of use. I don't understand how he tolerated it this long. He must really be very strong." She smiled at the sleeping monk and kneeled down next to him. Everyone was now somewhat circled around Miroku.

"He is…" Sango wiped his forehead and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"San-go…" Miroku said barely audible.

"It's okay Miroku I'm right here. And Samara is too. She's going to help ease the pain you are feeling."

He smiled, then began to cough violently. Sango's face turned to that of one with worry. "What's happening Samara?"

"He's reached the most lethal part of the effects…kuso…" She cursed. "I had hoped to get here before he reached this stage. Quick can someone rinse out the bottle that contained the antidote and get me some water? I need to do this quick." Kagome did as she had asked ad got the bottle. Inuyasha came back with fresh water. Miroku cried out in pain and Sango immediately went to his side.

"Sango…" He choked out.

"Shh…it's okay. Samara is working on the antidote now." He shook his head and turned it to the side, eyes scrunching up, and teeth gritted.

"It'll all be over soon." She held his hand close. To the side of her she could see Samara mixing many ingredients into one. As she poured the mixture into the bottle, it disgusted everyone to see the glob of green slowly fall to the bottom. She closed her eyes and waved her hand over the mixture, quietly canting a few words. As she finished, right before their eyes, the mixture turned a beautiful shade of violet that matched Miroku's robe perfectly.

"Now…Lady Sango just hand me that needle over there and I will inject it into him." Sango did as she was asked and handed the girl what she wanted. She gently pinched a piece of skin on Miroku's shoulder and stuck the needle into him until his skin reached the base. She carefully injected the antidote, making sure no air bubbles were present. Sango stared for a moment, expecting the effects to fall in immediately, but was disappointed when they didn't. Samara pulled out the needle and sat in wait. Miroku's body seemed to relieve itself of tension as the needle was removed from his body.

"Miroku?" Sango called to him, but there was no answer in return. She seemed to panic before she felt Samara's hand on his arm.

"It's alright Sango he's just asleep. It's expected. He was so strong for you. I can tell he really is in love with you." Samara smiled at her friend.

"Ko-koto…" Miroku shakily said to the two girls.

"Miroku…are you okay?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know, but she needs to know…about Koto." This caused Samara to glare into Sango's eyes waiting for an answer.

"He came by here earlier and tried to interfere with your treatment. We didn't tell him anything though, he just believed Miroku's wound got infected. He's angry at us now because I told him to leave Miroku alone."

"Oh dear." Was all she said, "I don't like it when Koto is angry. I have to go now. I'll come by tomorrow some time to tell you what is going on. Stay safe all of you. Especially you Miroku. He's angry now so watch your back. Try and be back on your feet by at least noon tomorrow." Miroku nodded at her request and continued to close his eyes.

"Bye Samara…and thank you." Sango bowed in respect to her new friend.

"Yeah thanks…" Inuyasha added.

Samara continued out and Sango went back down by Miroku's side.

"How do you feel Miroku?" Sango looked into his pain-filled eyes.

"It's getting…a little better…I'm sure I'll feel hardly anything by morning. He smiled to reassure her.

"Good…then sleep…I'll wake you up tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers back up to his waist. Everyone went to bed earlier that night, in hopes to wake early the next morning to be prepared for what ever came. Sango gently laid by Miroku's side and Kagome eased into Inuyasha's lap. They all went to sleep that night hoping things would be normal again by morning…so they could finally face their enemy…and end their nightmare


	9. Swim At Your Own Risk

Chapter Nine: Swim At Your Own Risk

The sun rose the next morning, shining its rays off of the crystal clear lake that sat not too far from the hut. Everyone awoke early that morning hoping for Samara's return. Miroku tried his best to get up and walking, but it was much harder than it sounded. His shoulder was still in great pain and there was nothing any of them could do about it. He was strong though, and did anything he could to be ready by the time Samara came. He wanted to keep his word not only for her sake, but for Sango's too.

"Okay Miroku. Let's just go outside this time." Sango held his waist as he wrapped his arm around her neck. "One step at a time and you've got this.

"This is dumb…it's like learning to walk all over again." He was getting frustrated at his weakness and longed for it all to be over. He stumbled as he walked and his shoulder ached. "Okay I can't do this right now. Can we just sit?" He sat down on the warm grass welcoming the rest.

"Oh Miroku…I wish we would have never done this." Sango kneeled in front of him, taking his hands into hers.

"It's alright Sango this was my decision. Besides it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet. I still have time. We did this around eleven right? So what time is it now?"

"It's almost noon now." She let out a long sigh and let her head sink.

"Oh…well any way let's just go back. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome want some company." He smiled at her and carefully eased himself off the ground, with a little help. The two made their way back carefully and as they walked into hut they noticed Samara had already returned.

"Good morning you two." The young slayer smiled as she watched the two awkwardly walk into the room. "How are you feeling Miroku?" Miroku sat down next to the girl so she could check his wound.

"It's a lot better than yesterday, but shouldn't it be gone soon?" He questioned as she pulled down his robe.

"Hmm…well the time varies, but yes it should be finishing soon enough. Koto coming and messing with it didn't help so that may be what prolonged it a while." She removed the bandages from his shoulder to get a better view of the wound. "It's healed very nicely. Sango I recommend you remove these stitches though. After those are out I'm sure you'll be good as new." She smiled once more.

"What about Koto…did he mention anything?" Sango questioned as she did what was requested while Samara continued with her story.

"Koto is very jealous of you Miroku. He wishes for Sango's heart, but thinks he cant have it until you are gone. He hasn't made any sure plans, but he's quite angry." Sango removed the final stitch from his shoulder and the pain seemed to instantly disappear. Miroku's face lit up and Sango just sat wondering why he was smiling.

"Miroku?" She questioned…

He smiled and began to laugh as he picked Sango up and spun her in circles.

"I take it he's feeling better…" Samara giggled as got up to leave.

"Thank you so much Samara." Miroku put Sango down and hugged their new ally. It seemed to last too long as Sango promptly cleared her throat. "Oh sorry Sango…" He moved over to her instead and gave her a hug as well.

"Keh… at least you're better so we can watch our backs. I don't trust this Koto character." Inuyasha walked over, joining their conversation.

"Yeah it is a big relief…" Miroku smiled. It seemed this day brightened his spirits considerably. And that was exactly what he needed right about now. And even though things seemed to be going well, he knew that his guard was not to go down at anytime. It took him too long to get this far.

"So Miroku what do you want to do now that you feel better?" Sango asked as she embraced her healed monk.

"We should go swimming!" Kagome squealed! Everyone looked over at her strangely in response to her enthusiasm. "What? It was just an idea. Wasn't there a lake not too far away?"

"Kagome its winter…well the end of, but still" Miroku blurted out, for no one had the guts to spoil her idea. Though he wouldn't mind swimming with Sango himself.

"But its warm today for some reason… wouldn't it be nice to take advantage of it? Its not like there's snow on the ground anymore.

"You know maybe she's right… I could go for a dip." Sango smiled and continued outside.

"I think it sounds like a great idea Kagome." Miroku smiled at his friend and continued with them to the nearby lake. It was a little after noon so the sun was still high, shining its rays onto the sparkling water.

"Now you boys go over there while we change." Sango said specifically to Miroku.

"Yeah and no peeking!" Kagome added.

"Keh…why would we want to?" Inuyasha boldly stated underneath his breath.

"I heard that! Don't make me do it Inuyasha!"

"O-ok I'm sorry! We'll…we'll uh…" He began.

"We'll turn around Kagome. Come on Inuyasha let's go get changed." Miroku took his friend by his shoulders and led him to the other side of the clearing. The two of them got changed into their "swimsuits" and went back to wait for the girls. They both figured they'd be waiting another ten minutes or so. When they did finally come out both the boys' mouth dropped open. Kagome had given Sango a one-piece bathing suite that she had brought. It was an elegant shade of dark blue and complimented her figure perfectly as did Kagome's. She was wearing the same thing, but instead hers was green.

"Wow…" Was all Miroku said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well what are you two waiting for come on! Last one in is Naraku's slave!"

The group promptly jumped into the water, surprised at how warm it was. Each of them sighed and continued to relax for a brief moment. After a bit of silence Kagome spoke up.

"Oh come on guys this is boring! Let's have some fun!" She turned and splashed Inuyasha in the face. He grumbled, smiled, and willing returned the favor. The two giggled as they were now thoroughly soaked.

"Hey where'd Miroku go?" Sango asked scanning the lake.

"I dunno maybe he got…" Kagome was cut off be a shriek coming from her friend.

"EEEEE!" Sango screamed as she felt someone grab her ankle seemingly attempting to pull her under. She seemed to panic a bit before the culprit emerged giggling immensely. Miroku emerged laughing hysterically as he watched her settle down a bit.

"That wasn't funny you lecherous monk!" She took him by the head and shoved him under the water, with no chance of breath. He immediately came back up spitting out the water that had entered his mouth.

"You're lethal!" He swam a few yards away from her to prevent another attack. She smiled at him and went over to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku decided to relax for the rest for their stay while the rest of the group enjoyed themselves in their own way. None of them seemed to be able to touch the bottom of the sparkling lake, but that didn't prove to be a problem. All of them were skilled fighters and apparently good swimmers too. Every once in a while Kagome could be seen clinging to Inuyasha as her legs became tired. He didn't mind though. Meanwhile, Miroku laid in the water with his eyes closed and his body completely relaxed. He felt as though he would fall asleep before he felt something playing with his foot.

"Sango that's not funny I already got you with that trick." He said calmly, eyes still shut.

"What's not funny Miroku? I'm all the way over here." Sango said, being a few yards away from the monk.

"What?" He immediately sat up, but not before he felt himself being pulled under once more.

"S-Sango.. Inuyasha! Help!"

"Stop messing around Miroku, I'm not falling for one of your stupid pranks again." She turned ignoring him. Completely unaware that he was in fact, not kidding.

"Yeah Miroku it gets kind of old." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm…not…kidding!" His head bobbed in and out of the water before he was completely pulled under.

"Miroku?" She said quietly at first. Miroku!" She screamed, as everything became silent. She continued to shout his name before he appeared above the water once more.

"Miroku!" She began swimming over to him.

"Some…something is pulling…me under!" His head continued to dip in and out of the water as something gripped his leg and refused to let go.

"Miroku hold tight! I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled to his friend as he too swam as fast as he could. Before he could reach him, his head submerged under once more, but this time he didn't come back up. Inuyasha tried to dive under but found nothing. It seemed what ever had him took him under too fast. In a way this was a good thing. That way he wouldn't run out of breath before he got to wherever it was taking him….hopefully.

"Did you see him?" Sango frantically asked. Oh how she wished that Miroku would come back up smiling and admitting it was just a joke. But she knew no such thing would happen.

"I couldn't find him. They went too quick. But don't worry Sango we'll find him. Kagome can you go back to the hut in case Samara comes. You should tell her everything so maybe she can help. Until then, Sango, you're coming with me and we'll go save Miroku's butt…again."

"Fine, but please be careful, both of you." They both nodded and continue under the water.

"Better take a deep breath, I don't know how far down this goes." Sango hesitantly nodded and took his hand so they wouldn't be separated.

"Let's go.

Miroku was slowly pulled down to the bottom of the lake. He didn't know how far he had gone, but he hoped it would end soon. Oh how he wished he would've gotten a better breath. For a moment he thought he saw someone reach out to save him, but it wasn't so. He wanted so much just to yell out to them, but decided against it. His mind was probably playing tricks on him anyway. It wouldn't be the first time. Hopefully someone would come for him soon, for his lungs began to burn from the pressure of not receiving any air. He kept playing over and over in his mind.

'What if they forget about me? What if they don't come? I can't leave Sango. I care too much for her and this place is too dangerous for her. I can't leave her.'

All this and more went through his mind. He couldn't help it any longer. Water entered his mouth and his world went black as his body still continued to plummet the dark waters below.


	10. Breath of Hope: A Never Ending Journey

Chapter 10: Breath of Hope: A Never Ending Journey

Inuyasha swan as quickly as he could to reach the bottom of the lake. He knew he could stand another few minutes down there, but as for Sango, well she couldn't wait as long. Her face began to show some urgency, as he looked over to her, like she couldn't last but a few more seconds. He didn't need to lose two people down here. He just worried as to how they were going to make their way back up after they made it to the bottom. Luckily for them both Inuyasha spotted an underwater cave not too far from where they currently were.

They emerged onto the cold clammy stone floor and began to search for their missing companion. After five minutes of searching Sango gasped as she spotted a pale figure on the floor not too far away. Her mind never even stopped to think if someone or something already occupied this space they were intruding in. The lit torches against the cave walls indicated a residence of some kind and the equal distance apart from each one proved this was no one to take lightly. They obviously expected to be receiving a guest or two.

Sango rushed to her lover's side and every bad thought that was possible for one to think sprouted into her mind. Inuyasha hesitated to let her go after he began to sense a demonic presence hiding in the shadows of this godforsaken cave. Though he didn't want his suspicions to be responsible for his companion's death. He couldn't bear to see him go after all they've been though these past couple years. He also couldn't imagine Sango's state of being after the death of the man she planned to marry.

"Oh Miroku…please wake up…" She stared at his still form and shuddered as she noted his lips that began to turn a shade of blue. Not too different from his eyes. She knew immediately something had to be done. She gazed over at Inuyasha and he did the same. They both knew what they had to do. She didn't hesitate for a moment and began the struggle to save his life. It wouldn't be the first time. She held his nose tightly to be cautious of any air escaping and began to blow into his mouth in an attempt to revive their slowly fading friend. Each time Sango finished, Inuyasha followed with chest compressions to empty the water from Miroku's lungs. This process repeated six times before Sango tasted the salty tears fall from her eyes as she tried her hardest to supply him with the life she still managed to keep.

"Just keep trying Sango, we'll get him back I just know…" Fortunately for them both, Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku spitting out the water that was forced into his lungs not minutes before. He didn't seem capable of catching his breath as he laid there, eyes still shut.

"Oh thank Buddha he's alright." She grasped his hand and Inuyasha supported his head on his lap, allowing a more open airway.

"Just breathe deep Miroku, we'll be out of this place soon enough." Inuyasha reassured. Miroku smiled at his friend's kind words.

"I…think I'm…alright now. Gomen…I didn't mean to worry you all." He leaned up a bit only to be grasped by Sango's shaking hands.

"It's our fault Miroku. We should have believed you when you yelled for help. Maybe then we could've prevented this." He smiled and held her tight.

"Can you stand?" Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand.

"I think so." Miroku accepted his help and hoisted himself off of the cold ground. He fell forward, but was gently caught by the half demon.

"Take it easy. I guess you'll need to get your strength back before we have to swim back up."

"Yeah I am a little dizzy af-…" He stopped in mid-sentence, "S-swim back up? Did you say we'd have to swim back up?"

"Well how else do you think we'll get back up?" Inuyasha shivered as the cold began to get to him.

"Maybe there's another way out."

"Miroku?" A strange yet somewhat familiar voice was heard not to far away from where they were standing. Inuyasha sniffed the air to figure out who their visitor was. He smiled and walked over to the new voice.

"Samara…"

"What are you three doing here? Koto could catch you."

"Koto lives here?" Miroku questioned still sitting against the wall.

"He does…we both do. You're lucky he's not here right now. Gosh you all must be freezing to death. We need to get you back to the hut before you catch…"

"ACHOO!"

"…cold…" She sighed and walked over to her frequent patient and handed him a blanket.

"Samara…is there another way out of this place? I mean I can't imagine you swimming out all the time." Sango pointed out.

"No there is another way. But I don't know how you all made it down here. No one has been down here in ages. Come on let's get out of here. She guided them all up the many steps that they all hoped led to the exit. They took it slow so Miroku could catch his breath every one in a while. His face still seemed pale, as they all needed to be warmed up. Once they made it to the top of the dark cavern, Samara simply pointed to a door to their left. Sango opened it slightly and was overjoyed to feel the sun's warmth bathe her face. She let Miroku step out first so they could begin their journey back. Miroku smiled for a moment, but it immediately faded as he felt a tight grip on his neck.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted and ran the rest of the way outside to try and break the grip of his captor.

"Let go of him!." Inuyasha too ran out the door. Samara already knew who is was and was hesitant to tell him to let go in fear of her own life. Sango gasped when she saw the person who held Miroku tight.

"K-Koto?" Sango stammered. "Koto let him go what are you doing?" Sango tried her best to play the innocent one, like she had no idea what was going on.

"I…am tired of you…" Miroku said the best he could and brought his one good hand to try and loosen Koto's. Koto smiled and grabbed Miroku's still healing wrist. Miroku tried to hold in the pain, but it was useless.

"On the contrary Miroku…I…am tired of you…" He punched him in the face and let him hit the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango went immediately to his side.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm just fine." Miroku stood up and stared into the eyes of the evil man that had been causing them pain all along. "Move." He said in his deepest tone. "Move out of my way and let us leave."

"And why do you think I'll let you go so easily?" He smirked.

"Koto please?" Sango held his hand and looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Let us go home."

"Get off of me wretched girl!" He yelled and threw her to the ground.

"You don't touch her!" Miroku swung his fist as Koto's face, but Koto easily blocked and punched him back, sending him to the ground beside Sango.

"Alright I'm tired of this." Inuyasha spoke up. He drew his sword and stepped up to Koto, pointing it at his neck. "Get the hell out of our way or lose this disgusted thing that is so conveniently attached to your shoulders. Understand?" Koto smirked and moved to the side. By this time Miroku and Sango had both picked themselves up.

"Listen to me monk. If you all don't leave, I'll have your head. And of not that…I'll takes hers instead got it?"

"You will never lay one hand on her…" Miroku began to shout in all his anger.

"Come on Miroku just ignore him and let's go." Sango wrapped her arm around him and urged him to go back. He easily complied with her wished and glared at Koto one more time before they all traveled back.

"You have 'till sunrise and you all must be gone!" Koto shouted to their backs.

The three made it back to the hut easily enough and saw that Kagome was overjoyed to see Miroku up and well. After all, she had expected the worst. The sun had began to set, sending chills down everyone's backs, as they still had not changed out of their soaking swim suits.

"Oh Miroku I'm so glad you're alright!" She ran over to the man and hugged him tightly, but noticed him shivering. "Oh Miroku! You must be freezing. Come on guys lets get warmed up. Kagome smiled and instead ran over to Inuyasha and held his arm. In a way this decreased his anger at the moment. He just wanted to sleep, as did they all. Sango laid Miroku down on the only futon and sat close to him, stroking his damp hair while they waited for Kagome to retrieve their clothes.

"Here you go guys." Kagome handed each of them the clothes she had washed while they were gone. Sango let Miroku go change into his purple robe while she changed into her more comfortable kimono. She walked back in after she had finished to find that Miroku was already almost asleep against the wall. She walked over to him and puled up his sleeve to reveal his wounded wrist. Her touch made him wake up a bit to see what she was doing. She unwound the bandages and revealed his purplish toned and swollen wrist. She grimaced a bit and picked up the new bandaging she had got. As she began to wrap it up again, Miroku leaned over and kissed her forehead. She stopped and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her again on the lips. To the side Inuyasha scoffed, but was stopped by Kagome's soft hand. Sango concluded her treatment and returned the favor, but backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…you just have a little bit of a fever is all."

"Oh…is that all? It'll be fine." He leaned back against the wall and brought her to sit between his legs and lay her head against his chest. They sat a while before they fell asleep. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and she too leaned against him to go to sleep. They had all had a hard day and wished for a little bit of rest before they left in the morning.


	11. Blessed With Blood

Chapter Eleven: Blessed With Blood

Everyone cursed the sun that morning for it chose to rise at a quicker pace than normal. Getting up was not as easy as expected, but they knew that they needed to leave before Koto found out they were still lingering. They all hoped that Samara could somehow delay him for a while because the sun had risen and yet they still had not gone. Nervousness set in as they were cutting their time short. The sun now reflected its morning beauty off of the lake and even the birds had started their daily routine. Everyone gathered their things and luckily for Miroku he found his staff that had been supposedly lost. Even though the group welcomed the change of scenery as they left, they knew their traveling would not be at long last for everyone was exhausted.

"You all ready?" Miroku started out the door as the rays of sun peeked inside.

"Yes, I think we are. We are cutting it a little short don't you think?" Kagome pointed out.

"A little. I just hope Koto isn't the picky one." Miroku walked out the door still glancing back in Kagome's direction. "Or the watchful one at that because I don't think he'd be like here waiting fo-"

"I thought I told you to be gone by sunrise. But what is this? You're still hanging around…" Miroku froze in place as he was close to bumping into the man. Samara stood next to him with a face that said either 'I'm sorry' or 'be careful.'

"Koto please leave them alone… they were leaving see?" Samara pleaded to her partner. Koto gave her a deadly glance and she immediately ceased. Miroku could only stand there and wonder why she was so afraid of him. They were both very strong…weren't they?

"Koto we will leave as you wished and never come back. Just let us pass." Miroku said calmly. Koto walked over and stood so close that Miroku could smell his breath. Miroku tried not to show his fear. It worked for a while, but now it seemed that Koto would not hesitate to kill him then and there. He knew he had to be cautious with what he said.

"Maybe I should let you leave." He smirked. "Or maybe I should keep you here all for my self."

Miroku was now breathing heavily for this is how he recalled many foes facing him. And none of those times did he escape unscathed. To feel the hot breath of your enemy pouring down your neck and not knowing if he will let you go or kill you right there in front of everyone you cared about. Koto took Miroku's chin in his hand and raised his head up so he could look right into his eyes. Inuyasha and everyone stood completely still. They were all afraid to make any movement because of Koto's earlier threat.

"Heh. Maybe I should have focused on you more than Sango. You do have a beautiful face my friend. Though she does too. But your eyes are so much prettier than hers. Such difficult choices."

Sango had a face of shock. Koto had never been this…seductive. She now feared for Miroku as he too stood there not knowing what to do.

"Though it seems… you have a fever my friend. Was my lake demon too much for you when it dragged you slowly to the bottom? That feeling of your lungs collapsing in your chest when you know your life is running short. Perhaps you're little girlfriend over there should have taken better care of you. Maybe I can take better care of you…"

"Get off of me Koto…" Miroku tried to say without showing his fear.

"You don't like people to get too close to you Miroku do you? How come you will let Sango touch you and not me? I think I'm a little bit offended."

"Please let him go Koto. They meant no harm to us." Samara walked up behind Koto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need your input Samara. I don't trust you very much either. With you helping them and all." Koto stood silent for a moment. "You healed him. When I had plans to kill you healed him." Koto pulled down Miroku's robe past his shoulder. "The scar that I created. At least you will always have me in your mind now won't you?"

Miroku's hands tried to connect so he could unleash his wind tunnel and be rid of him then and there. The trick was not letting Koto notice his movement. Miroku shifted a bit, but Koto was very keen with his senses.

"You getting uncomfortable Miroku? Would you like to lie down?" Koto glanced down at his hands. "Ah, ah, ah Miroku. You know that would be a dangerous move. No need to kill everyone around you just so you can be rid of me. Do you really hate me that much? No need to hurt yourself in the process either. Didn't that lovely young girl tell you not to use your wrist for at least three weeks? Well it hasn't even been two so you must be careful."

"How do you know about her?" Miroku stammered.

"Why I met her myself. Such a nice girl she was. Not as pretty as you though Miroku. No need to be jealous my pet." He smiled.

"Koto…why are you acting like this? You're not yourself…" Sango said from behind Inuyasha. Miroku looked into his eyes. Deep into his eyes. Koto didn't know what he was doing but decided not to make any not of it. Miroku stared for a moment before he finally realized something that had changed since the last time they had saw him.

"You're…"Miroku stared, but didn't look as frightened.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're not Ko—"

"QUIET!" Koto yelled at him. You will not speak anymore! He grabbed his neck.

"NO! Let him go!" Sango tried to rush over to his side, but Inuyasha stopped her. "Let me go Inuyasha we have to help him!"

"No…let him fight. He knows something we do not."

Miroku choked as his supply was cut off. "That's…just it…you're afraid that…that I'll figure you out…" Miroku smirked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" His fist roughly connected with Miroku's stomach. Miroku gasped and was thrown to the ground. He sat there for a moment tying to catch his breath.

"You're…you're not Koto are you?…" Miroku laid on his back, holding his aching stomach. Koto walked over and knelt down beside him. A knife glistened from his back pocket and Inuyasha could clearly tell what was going to happen.

"You think you figured me out do you? That doesn't mean I don't have a few more surprises tucked up my sleeve." He reached into his back pocket. His hand connected with the knife that was stashed away, but Miroku was not aware of what was going to happen. Before he brought it down onto the unsuspecting monk, Inuyasha dashed in the middle and shoved Koto out of the way.

"Get off of me you wretched half demon! You will not interfere…I WILL kill him."

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground and dashed once more, but this time with his sword ready. Koto sat on his knees and threw his arm in his direction, causing a large surge of energy to be released. Inuyasha crashed to the ground not far from Sango and the others. Kagome immediately ran to his side.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Kagome…he's strong. Help Miroku before he does anything else." He stood back up. "Miroku was right. This isn't the same Koto we were with before. He's different now…almost like…"

"He's being possessed." Miroku was standing now, facing his enemy.

"Yes perhaps you're right." He smiled. "Young Koto is no longer here anymore. I'm sure Samara can explain."

Everyone glanced in her direction.

"It's…its Hatsumaru. He finally took over Koto's body. That was your plan the whole time wasn't it? We were the pawns in your sick plan…you just needed a body so you could survive." Samara was shaking. Obviously fearing her master. Or her captor.

"Very good Samara…And now…" He dashed over so he was in front of Miroku. Miroku tried to move but found he was unable. "And now you are all going to perish on this godforsaken mountain." He smirked. "But I already know who I want to be first to bless my land with their blood."

"Guhh…" Miroku gasped out. Nobody knew what happened for a moment. It wasn't until Miroku slumped over and was caught by Hatsu that they truly knew. Miroku lifted his hand up and found it was covered with blood. His blood.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha ran over and punched Hatsumaru in the face. Miroku fell to his knees and Sango ran to his side as Inuyasha continued to fight the demon off.

"Miroku are you alright?" She held his shoulders trying to keep him up straight. She looked down and saw Hatsu's knife sticking out of the side of his stomach. Luckily he missed and didn't hit further up. Otherwise it could have been more life threatening. Though if he lost too much blood, that could be dangerous in itself. "Miroku walk over here with me so we can be out of the way of the fight." He nodded and put his weight onto her as he stood up. They both carefully walked near the hut and knelt down again. "Now I have to take it out okay? When I do, I'm going to lay you down so I can put pressure on it." He was no longer really responding. He welcomed whatever she was going to do. Luckily Kagome had already run back out with a clean cloth. Just as she said, she quickly pulled the knife out and laid it to the side. Miroku laid down on his own and just kept his eyes scrunched shut. Kagome handed her the cloth so she could apply pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to incapacitate the demon they faced now. He hadn't been able to place a hit on him yet. With his sword ready he dashed once again as Hatsu. He was too slow though and Hatsu kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying. Hatsu smirked and noticed Miroku was not where he left him.

"Trying to save your monk are you Sango dear? Hope he makes it." Hatsu walked slowly over to where they were laying. Sango jumped up and stood in front of Miroku ready to attack.

"Move out of my way Sango. You don't want to be the second to bless my land do you? I only need one more person. The half demon just gets in my way.

On the other side of the field, Inuyasha picked himself up and notices Hatsu approaching Sango and Miroku. He quickly jumped into the air and luckily Hatsu was well distracted for he was able to come down on him, stabbing him in the back. The demon shrieked a horrible sound as the sword passed all the way through his body.

"How do you like it you bastard!" Inuyasha removed his sword and watched the demon slump to his knees. But…he wasn't dead. He easily got back up and faced him.

"You think that will kill me half demon?" Inuyasha was shocked…what did he need to do?

"You cannot kill me! You will never kill me!"

"We'll just see about that…" Inuyasha smiled as he devised a plan. But he wasn't alone.


	12. There’s A Hero In Everyone

Chapter Twelve: There's A Hero In Everyone

Noon set in and things began to heat up. Inuyasha still struggled in the battle, as a stab wound apparently wouldn't stop their foe. Miroku was now sitting up while Sango applied pressure to his still bleeding wound. He felt just horrible that he couldn't help out. This was his fight after all. It was while he was watching the battle that he knew what he could do to help. Maybe be of some use.

"Yes…that could work quite well…" He said to himself.

"What was that Miroku?" Sango gave him a quizzical look.

"I…" He struggled to get up. "I know what to do. How to beat him I mean."

"You what? Wait…you can't Miroku!" She tried to pull him back down.

"Inuyasha can't last much longer out there Sango I have to help him." Miroku began to walk over to where Inuyasha and Hatsu were at a stand off. Inuyasha was panting heavily and his chest was littered with miscellaneous cuts and bruises.

"Come to join pet? I knew you would fall victim to my lure."

Miroku spoke underneath his breath in a language no one seemed to recognize. Obviously it was part of his Buddhist practices. As he got closer his voice became louder. Hatsu gasped as he realized what the monk was trying to do.

"Would you really kill a human Miroku? That would be an awful burden to bear."

"You are no human I assure you."

By now Inuyasha had some hint of what Miroku was trying to do, but feared for his friend, as he knew this would take a great amount of his energy. The words the demon spat didn't seem to phase Miroku as he now stood the best he could. With a final word, Miroku shouted and forcefully placed a seal onto the chest of the demon is disguise. Hatsu seemed to panic as he punched Miroku in the stomach, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she ran to his side.

"Heh. So sorry I had to interrupt your little voodoo routine pet, but I really must continue my fight." He smirked as he viewed Miroku lying helplessly on the ground, visibly defeated. But as he began to walk away, Miroku's voice could be heard yet again. Sango held his wound while Miroku tried his best to finish the spell. His eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing heavily, but he knew he couldn't give up yet.

"Miroku stop. Inuyasha can handle it." He paid no mind and continued what he had already started.

"It's too late Sango…I have to finish." He brought one hand to his chin and formed a seal. Hatsu felt the effects and screamed as he turned in the monk's direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The demon tried to remove the seal from his chest, but to no avail. Miroku's body began to glow a soft blue and likewise with Hatsu. Only his was red with anger.

"RELEASE!" Miroku shouted, eyes wide open. Then his body went limp and his hand fell to his side.

"Miroku? Oh Buddha. Please wake up Miroku." She pleaded to his still form.

"My turn…" Inuyasha smiled as dashed at the demon that emerged from the young demon slayer's body.

"What? How can I? This can't be!" He couldn't finish a sentence.

"Oh yes it can…WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha put all his might into the final blow and smirked as he watched the demon run for its pathetic life. Of course it did not succeed and was wiped from existence the moment the energy wave connected with its body.

"Finally it's over. "Inuyasha concluded. His hopes, though, were torn in two as he noticed a furious looking Koto still standing not to far from Sango and Miroku. They had one more person to deal with and he was infuriated.

"You…you still care for him more than me… HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted in great anger.

"Koto no!" Samara ran and fell on her knees…pleading to her companion.

"Don't make this hard Samara."

"Koto. Leave them alone please…they did nothing to harm us and our…your master is gone. We were defeated Koto." He looked down in utter despondency. Though this feeling was not at all long lasting.

"Good. I'm glad he's gone." He looked over in Sango's direction. "I do love you Sango. I have since we were kids. I just don't understand…"

"Drop it already would you?" Inuyasha shouted at the man.

"Excuse me?"

"If you love her so goddamn much why don't you want to see her happy?"

"I don't need the advice of a half-demon such as yourself."

"He's right Koto…" Sango stood and walked over, taking his hand into hers. "I love Miroku…with all my heart. I want nothing but to spend the rest of my life with him." Koto looked as though he was stabbed through.

"It pains me to see him like this. I want it to end…and I want you to leave. Koto I want you to leave."

(smack) He slapped her across the face. She stood in shock and put her hand up to her cheek.

"You will never be happy." He raised his hand once more. Though before he could connect his wrist was caught.

"This is for Miroku!" Inuyasha stood and punched the demon slayer in the face, sending him to the ground. He brushed the dirt from his hands and casually walked over and picked Miroku up, bridal style. "Let's go."

Sango stood for a minute, then ran over to Samara and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you…for everything." Tears streamed down her eyes. Samara stood there for a moment…then returned the favor.

"You're very welcome Sango. I'll be over later to check on him alright?" She smiled and walked past Koto, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey Samara!" Inuyasha shouted from halfway in the hut. "Stay with us tonight…you don't need to be with that loser do you?" She smiled for a moment and ran smiling after her new friends.

After that the night was long.

The sun went down that night sooner than anyone would've expected. Shadows were cast in every direction as the moon rose and reflected its beautiful rays off of anything that was willing to receive it.

Though for many reasons this night was different from most, but only for this single group of travelers. This night, unlike most, was the first night everyone could rest without the worry or threat that some unknown creature would come unnoticed and try to take each of their lives.

But they weren't out of the woods yet.

Miroku hadn't woken up yet, and it wasn't expected either. Luckily for all of them Samara was in fact a doctor. This seemed to ease Sango's mind in such a way that she knew now she could just rest by his side. None of her actions would reflect Miroku's well being.

_A very comforting thought._

"The bleeding has lessened, and only one of his ribs are broken, but other than that I would say he just needs rest to regain whatever energy was lost." Samara concluded.

"That's a relief." Sango sighed.

"So when will he wake up do you know?" Inuyasha asked from the opposite side of the room. His sensitive hearing easily picked up the conversation. He sat motionless as Kagome worked to bandage all of his miscellaneous cuts and bruises. Out of the whole battle, his biggest setback was the laceration to his shoulder."

"I hope sometime tonight, but I really can't say. I'm not to familiar with the spell he used." Sango sighed once more. She hoped that his nap wouldn't last as long as she says. Who's to say it even is a nap? As she sat there next to his pale, unmoving body, she felt very…alone. Like everyone had deserted her.

"So how are you Inuyasha?" Sango questioned as Kagome tied off the last of the bandages. "I hope this didn't hurt you too much. I know Miroku would be just crushed if he knew he caused all this. If I caused you all this…"

"I know he sort of cause this..."

Sango put her head down…

"But…" He continued, "I wouldn't have been a part of this if I didn't want to. I helped you guys because you're our friends."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled.

"Uh… plus he would've beat the crap out of him if I wouldn't have been there to save his butt…"

"Inuyasha…" She glared.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. We don't need everyone around here injured." She smiled and covered Miroku up so that the blanket came to his waist.

As the night progressed, all that could be heard were the chirp of the crickets as they played their music for the luminous moon, as it still appeared high in the sky.

Sango sat by Miroku with a lit candle not too far away. Shadows crept all throughout the room and it seemed that the one candle protected her from the darkness as well. Her eyes wandered down, peering at her monk's angelic features. Shadow covered half of his face, but she could still make out his mouth, as it was no longer smiling. All she wished for was for him to wake up from his deep slumber and tell her he was all right. Everything was going to be all right…

_Right?_

She wished to feel the coolness of his skin, but instead only felt the fever still burning inside his body. She closed her eyes slightly and dozed off. Her dreams seemed to be granted right before her tired eyes as she felt his squeeze her hand as well.

_It was all she wanted._

"Miroku?" She questioned the still form. He made no noise, but instead smiled for her.

_It was all she needed._

"Are you in any pain? Can we help you in some way?

"W…we?" He managed despite his dry throat.

"Samara is here with us. She wants to repent for all that she think she has done."

His sapphire eyes shot opened and seemed to scan the room. " Sh…she was with…Koto. It's not safe here."

"Don't worry Miroku she healed you and Inuyasha to the best of her extent. Al she said was that you need to rest now alright?"

He leaned up a bit and ripped the cover from him. His eyes searched his bandaged and only wondered what she had done for him.

"Calm down Miroku it's alright. I assure you she won't do us any harm. Just lay down now okay?"

He nodded and did as he was told. His eyes fell shut as sleep overtook him. Though something in the back of his mind caused worry to sweep across his dreamless sleep. Things didn't seem to be right quite yet…


	13. A Hero’s Story

Chapter Thirteen: A Hero's Story

Miroku woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face. His sapphire eyes welcomed the light and in response blinked a few times. To the side of him he could feel the warmth of his dear Sango curled up next to him.

"How are you feeling Miroku?" He jumped, startled by the unexpected voice.

It was Samara.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah…a little." He admitted.

"Well I should wake up Sango so she can change your bandages." She pulled down the covers. Miroku blushed. "They're a mess!" He looked down and noticed almost the whole front side of his bandages were now painted a crimson color.

"Oh don't wake her up please. I'd hate to bother her after I had kept her up most of the night."

"Suite yourself…" She shrugged. She took a tiny knife and tore the bandages down the center to reveal the gruesome wound her master had placed in him not hours before. "It looks okay, but I'm going to clean it just in case alright?"

He nodded and laid his head back down onto the pillow he was provided. She seemed to disappear for a moment, but promptly walked back in with a few select items. Miroku watched carefully as the young demon slayer mixed many ingredients into one concoction. He was reluctant after getting a good whiff of the smell, but figured it was for the best. He grimaced as it made contact, but knew that the worst would soon be over. As he lied there breathing slightly harder than before, he noticed a hand had clung to his own.

"It's okay Miroku." Sango smiled sweetly. He returned the smile and wished her a good morning.

"What should we do today Sango? No more worries or bad guys to chase us…we should all go do something." He seemed excited at the idea.

"I don't know Miroku. You shouldn't be going anywhere." She smirked.

"Sangoooo…" He whined. "Come on…the sky is blue and from what I can tell this is going to be a beautiful day. No need to waste it over a little pain. I want to go out really bad." She couldn't resist his pleas.

"Fine, fine…I'll go get Inuyasha and Kagome and we'll go for a walk alright?" He nodded his head as Samara was finishing re-wrapping his bandages. By now he was sitting up waiting for Sango's return. She came back not five minutes later with a grumbling Inuyasha and a yawning Kagome.

"So you wanna go out do you monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Huhhhh…fine. Here…" He leaned down and offered a hand to bed ridden monk. He got up without much trouble, but walking was a different question. Sango luckily had found Miroku's frequently disappearing staff and promptly handed it to him.

"You alright?" She asked as he regained his composure.

"Yeah…I think so." He carefully took a step and much to his surprise it wasn't as hard as he expected. Sure his stomach ached, but it was well worth it.

Samara decided to stay behind and clean up Koto's mess while the group was out for their walk. No one knew where the young man had gone, but figured he'd be gone for good…

To the lake and back was all they decided. Though that was an adventure in itself.

During the walk, Miroku had deserted his staff into Sango's hands and instead walked with a hand holding a stomach.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Much…thank you." He smiled.

"So uh Miroku…" Inuyasha spoke up.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"What was that spell you used on Hatsu? Seemed pretty intense." Miroku was a little surprised at Inuyasha's sudden interest.

"It was uh…yeah. It was a spell I learned a long time ago when I was younger. The story is kind of boring I don't think you all would want to hear me go on about it."

"Oh come on Miroku tell us." Kagome asked.

"As you wish." He cleared his throat and began. "Long after my father had died and I inherited my wind tunnel, my village was wracked by demon invasions and I was called to assist another local monk. It was my first job so naturally I was very excited. Until I heard the job I was assigned."

Sango listened intently to the monk's story.

"All of the demons appeared with human like qualities and had a great deal of strength and a wide range of skill. We soon figured out that all of these humans were possessed with legendary demon spirits and needed to be executed immediately. My job was to remove the demon spirits and my accomplice was to destroy them once they were out. Like I said I was young and if I would have been more experienced I could have done it all on my own. "

"Yeah…?" Inuyasha urged…

"Anyway. I successfully removed the first demon spirit as it approached, but as it turned out it took a great deal of my strength just to do that. My companion said it was because of the demon's desire to keep its body, but he urged me to continue. I reluctantly agreed and removed three more. Then five after that. Then the last two. By that time I was completely wiped out and felt as though I couldn't move. I saw one more coming toward my partner and knew if I didn't do something he would surely be killed. I don't know how I did it, but I removed the demon's soul, but as far as I know I passed out not long after."

Everyone was now circled around Miroku as they walked and all seemed to be very absorbed in the story. Miroku smiled at their curiosity and continued to their desire.

"When I came to my partner said I had been out for three days. He said that if I hadn't rid the last body of it's demon spirit, he would have been killed as well as the rest of the village. I was shocked to hear the news and only stared in disbelief as he explained. Apparently the last demon I executed was the one causing and controlling all the problems that were presented to my village. As a reward, my village presented me with the staff you're holding Sango. I venture to say that if I had had it at the time I was fighting Hatsu, he would've surely noticed my plans long before they had happened. Guess everything happens for a reason huh?"

"Wow Miroku…" Kagome said.

"Yeah…pretty impressive monk." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Yay! I have a hero as a fiancée!" Sango squealed.

"It wasn't that great. I could've done it easily if I had the skills I possess today. Like I said I was young."

"Still…it's not like any of us could've done that."

"I guess."

Before they knew it the lake appeared before them and it was time to continue. The sun had now reached above their heads meaning lunchtime was near.

"Maybe we should head back. I'll bet Samara is waiting with lunch no da? (a/n: tee hee no one watch Fushigi Yuugi? Yeah it's what Chichiri says all the time. It means, "you know?")

The group headed back and was very relieved to see that the mess of the long gone Koto was finally cleaned up. Miroku felt bad though that Koto had to continue to live his life in misery without the woman he had loved…still loved.

He walked, hand still absently holding his stomach, and let his thoughts consume him. His deep sapphire eyes had a tinge of a remorse that Sango knew very much about. She had seen it before in situations that weren't suitable for an average conversation. Though luckily for the monk, Sango knew very well what he was thinking as he stood for a moment gazing at the battle field from not so long ago.

He sighed and kneeled, offering his prayers to the slayer. He knew of what it felt like to be alone. He knew it all too well. He stayed for a moment, trying to find the momentum he needed to lift his tired body back up from the position he put himself in. Relief swam through him as Inuyasha pulled him up, easing the weariness from his legs.

"Thank you Inuyasha." He placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder and smiled. How did it come to be that he would live his life in happiness rather than loneliness?

"It was nothing. Just…let's go inside alright?"

He nodded.

Night finally fell, letting the cool night air wash against his pale skin. He didn't know why the nighttime was so appealing to him, but as long as it was here, he'd enjoy it.

Tiny diamonds littered the sky forming patterns only the gifted could see. Trees formed the most mysterious of shadows and dark silhouettes scattered through the forest. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why the night seemed so luring. It created a comfortable environment where the mind was left to its dreams and wishes and made its suitor listen to its ideas. Sometimes that was more of a problem than a comfort. For Miroku now it was a problem, for is mind would not let him forget the miserable man that wandered the forest. Perhaps he occupied one of the dark silhouettes throughout the forest.

The silence of the night was broken by a single angelic voice.

"Are you alright?"

Dreams were brought back to reality as his love spoke. He didn't figure the question was for him at first, but her voice alone was enough to bring him out of any trance.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. My stomach kind of…"

"I don't mean that."

She stared into his eyes.

"What is on your mind?"

He sighed. "A lot of things. Mostly you, but other things too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's alright Sango you don't have to worry about me I'll be…"

"Would you stop that please?"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make everybody happy."

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't even realize I'm doing it." He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be sorry okay? Just promise me you'll think of yourself sometime alright?"

"Okay Sango. I'll do that for you."

She glared, then embraced him tightly.

A cough emerged from the fragile man, as her mind was lost to what his body had recently gone through.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miroku! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Heh. I'm good. But let's go to bed alright?" The day just seemed to fly by as they walked a lot longer then he expected.

She nodded and followed suit as he walked to his bed and carefully laid down. Kagome and Inuyasha too had already gone to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut as his mind took a rest and his dreams happily took over.

Sango kissed his forehead as his breathing evened out.

"Goodnight my hero…"


	14. Skepticism and a Desperate Run

Chapter Fourteen: Skepticism and a Desperate Run

Strange and oddly comforting was it for the group to wake to a peaceful day. The sun peeked from behind the clouds and the birds welcomed all travelers with their harmonious music. And of course that included our travelers as well.

Inuyasha woke early that morning to try and scope out the best trail home, but Kagome insisted greatly that they stay for at least one more day to allow rest for their weary monk. She knew Inuyasha meant well, but Miroku for some reason just could not get himself up today. Sango had woken up off and on, but now was peacefully sleeping with her husband to be. Kagome worked on preparing breakfast for the group while they either slept or grumbled. (a/n: I'm sure u can fig out who is who) Coincidentally Sango walked in just as she was finishing.

"What's all this Kagome?" Sango asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to make a good meal to get everyone's energy back. "

"Well that's very kind of you." She smiled. "I'll go see if Miroku wants to eat."

"Is he awake?"

"No, but he will be now." Kagome laughed and began to serve breakfast while Sango went to wake Miroku up. As she walked in she was happy to see signs of life. Also relieved to see he was back on a semi-normal sleeping schedule.

"Well good morning sunshine…" She said in a chipper tone. Miroku just gave her a skeptical look.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" He groggily asked.

"Because the you're awake, the sun is shining, and Kagome made us breakfast!"

"Breakfast? Oh I don't think I could stomach anything right now…" Sorrow wiped Sango's smile clean.

"Well that's alright. Maybe you can eat something later. For now how about you just come and sit with us for a while?"

"That sounds better…" Sango tried to help him up, but to no avail. He just didn't seem to have the strength this morning. Miroku sighed in exasperation.

"I guess you never realize how much you use your stomach muscles until you really _have_ to use them." Sango nodded.

"Well I think you are very strong willed." Kagome peeked in.

"Why do you say that?" Miroku questioned.

"Because in my era people will be in the hospital for days after a stomach wound; sometimes even weeks. But here you are wide awake and yesterday you even walked to the lake!"

Miroku sighed. "But today it seems I can't even get up. I hope there isn't anything wrong with me."

"I can take a look…" Samara seemed to pop out of nowhere, as evident from the look on Miroku's face. People just kept coming…He was sure Inuyasha would join them soon enough.

"Inuyasha invited me in." She felt the need to explain. Miroku just looked back at Sango.

"Like I said though, I can take a look at your wound. It's not like you're going anywhere." She laughed at her own joke. No one else seemed to smile though as Samara was never this…giddy.

"Yes would you please take a look?" Sango interrupted the awkward silence. She worked on taking Miroku's bandages off while Samara got her necessary equipment. Nothing could be seen by Sango's untrained eyes, but Samara gained an uneasy look as she peered over Miroku's wound.

"I feared he may have done this…" Miroku's eyes widened.

"Done what?" He seemed to be breathing harder. "What did that bastard do to me?"

"Calm down Miroku…you'll only make it worse." Samara urged.

"Make what worse?"

"You see this?" She pointed a few spots out to Sango as she opened his wound slightly. Miroku cringed.

"Can we not have a lesson of medicine on me please?" He urged.

"What is it?" Sango asked now noticing what Samara had seen.

"It's the same poison that was on the arrows. The kind that delays healing."

"I'm not doing it again!" Miroku announced.

"I figured you say that." Sango looked as though she were about to cry.

"Just try to stay off your feet for a while and just relax for the next…month…"

"MONTH?" Inuyasha burst in.

"I told you that's how long it takes a wound to heal after it's been infected by this poison. You've seen it before…"

"But we can't stay here we have to go back." Miroku pleaded.

"I agree. Kaede must be very worried about us by now." Kagome said.

"Yeah…" They all sat in silence.

"Well maybe Kilala can take us back." Sango proposed.

"And how are we going to do that? Kilala is with Kaede."

Everyone sighed.

"How about we just stay here until I feel a little better enough to actually walk back."

"NO!…I mean no… you have to relax or it will take longer." Samara explained.

"As long as I am back home I don't care how long it takes."

Samara seemed a bit reluctant to Miroku's decision, but went along with it. "Suit yourself…"

Inuyasha peered over at their guest in an uneasy manner but didn't feel the need at this time to notify anyone. Maybe later when they were all alone.

"I guess until then Miroku we should just work on getting your strength back."

"Okay Sango."

"This is what you get. I told you to start looking after yourself rather then worrying about everyone else."

"Your right." Miroku laughed.

"So you just want to stay here for a while Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku seemed sort or surprised by Inuyasha's sense of caring. He didn't normally ask for his opinion. Kagome noticed this too as she held his hand tight. Inuyasha could only blush.

"If it's alright with you Inuyasha I would really prefer to stay here a while."

"You better heal fast monk I don't want to linger here too long." Kagome's face darkened a bit as his bluntness.

A sigh escaped the young mans lips and his pain-filled eyes gazed into that of his friend. "I'll do my best…" He sighed once more and closed his eyes, still clutching his stomach as a mother would hold her unborn child.

Samara spoke up, "Until then Miroku, I'll go get a medicinal herb I made to try and relieve you of your pain. I'll be right back. Inuyasha's golden eyes followed her every movement as she glided out the door. He waited until he was sure she was far enough away.

"Miroku we need to leave now." He shifted in his position trying to get up as quick as possible. It wasn't enough for him though as his tripped over his own feet.

"Why are we leaving? What's wrong." Miroku sat up on his shoulders to see his friends face. Worry was printed all over it.

FEAR

RUN

YOU CANT STAY

That's all he saw. His eyes widened as his friend approached.

"I'll tell you later. But for now…" His eyes searched the room desperately. Then looked back at Miroku.

"Miroku…I'm apologizing for this in advance."

"Apologizing for wh—" He was cut off as Inuyasha scooped him up in his arms allowing a stifled cry to leave the monk's lips. The girls looked in horror as neither of them had seen Inuyasha so desperate before. Confusion returned to reality as they noticed him motion for them to follow.

Inuyasha dashed outside with the girls following not far behind. Sango held her boomerang and Kagome hushed the rings of Miroku's golden staff, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. Foe or not. Miroku squirmed in Inuyasha's grasp as he longed to straighten his body once more.

"Hold still Miroku. Just 'till we reach the bottom alright?" No response was given. This worried the half demon, as he wasn't sure where exactly it was that they were going. Sango relieved him just in time as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha! Head to the mansion we were at before." She shouted from behind. "I'm sure they can help us!"

He scolded himself mentally for not thinking of it earlier. This only made him run faster as the clouds were moving in. Though he was careful seeing as the young monk in his arms seemed restless. He didn't need to make this experience worse.

The morning air nipped at their faces as the group dashed through the mountain trail becoming more familiar with their surroundings as they went. Clouds littered the sky now and the earth was gradually darkened as the sun was covered. Who knew that a storm could move in this quick?

"R-rain…" Miroku muttered.

"We'd better hurry Inuyasha. We don't want to get caught in this." Kagome said now noticing droplets falling on her ivory skin.

"I know I'm doing my best…"

"Why don't you go ahead of us…we'll catch up."

"Are you kidding Kagome? This demon is unbelievably strong! What makes you think I would leave you girls out here in the middle of nowhere without any real protection?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…it was a dumb idea…"

"I just…I just don't want to risk anyone else." His eyes gazed down to the tired monk, who had finally settled.

"Just hang on Miroku…"


	15. A Hopeful Cure

Chapter Fifteen: A Hopeful Cure

Rain came down in sheets as Inuyasha's fist hammered on the mansion door. No one answered at first, but after another try a soft far away voice came from within the home.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" An older voice shouted. Sakura peeked behind her father as he opened the door. She could only gasp as she saw her friend in Inuyasha's arms.

"Young master!" She pulled the group of travelers in from the pouring rain and motioned then into the same room they had stayed before. Still as beautiful as ever. Miroku sighed as Inuyasha let him to his feet and then to his bottom. Colors danced across the room as a single candle illuminated the room and Miroku looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Thanks Inuyasha, But you owe me…an explanation later." Miroku's voice softened as he leaned against the wall and closed his tired eyes. And what eyes he had. Adventures made them mature more than even he realized. The young man's eyes turned into that of an experienced warrior. Deep sapphire blue with flecks of gray blended within. One couldn't help, but be ensnared with their luscious beauty.

"What _is_ going on Inuyasha?" Sango placed her hand on the half demon's shoulder.

"I don't think Samara is what she seemed…" He began, "I'm almost positive that she poisoned Miroku after he was stabbed by Hatsumaru."

Everyone stared in disbelief and despondency, some more confused than others.

"And I believe that Hatsumaru is still very much alive and inside Samara."

Miroku's eyes shot open. Again there they were. He stood up suddenly standing right before his friend…his companion.

"But he can't be…I felt him leave Koto's body and then I…you…didn't you kill him?" His voice seemed to shake in fear. Was his spell not enough?

"My wind scar hit him…" He said with a guilty voice.

"And you didn't check to see if he was still alive?" The young miko shouted, batting him across the head.

"I'm sorry alright?" He looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry Miroku…"

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. We all make mistakes. I should've made my spell stronger…I should've done something." Miroku sat back down and let his head fall as he imagined the scene once again in his head

"Miroku you were passed out!" Sango stood up suddenly in front of the young man, eyes wet with tears.

"Umm…excuse me…" The gentlest of voices caught their attention and brought silence throughout the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought the young master might like some medical attention."

'_Young master?'_ Sango picked up the young girl's reference to her beloved.

"It would be greatly appreciated…" Miroku stated from the darkened wall.

She smiled and handed Sango a pair of soft cotton pants for Miroku to change into instead of his soaking robes.

"And I'll dry them for you."

Miroku sat down on the given mat as soon as he had made himself comfortable in his new attire. Though he blushed as his chest was exposed with the contrast of the pure white bandages. A small spot of crimson could be seen right above the strap of his pants.

"How's your wrist Miroku?" Sakura kneeled down.

"It's better than before, though it hasn't been my biggest concern at the moment." He said absently rubbing his stomach to relieve the dull ache that lied beneath the bandages.

"Well it's been a little over two weeks since I last…since we last saw you…" She said looking at her father as he stood in the doorway. She gazed back at Miroku. "Unless of course you strained it somehow."

Miroku's mouth opened…then shut as he held out his hand for her to inspect. She took it carefully and unwrapped the soaked bandages.

"You should've taken better care of yourself Miroku."

He smiled as she finally called him by his name. Though not quite as nice as when Sango ceased to call him Houshi.

"That's what I told him…" Sango blurted. Miroku smiled then breathed in sharply as she placed pressure on the healing bone.

"I think you should leave this on for a little longer just to be safe" She finished wrapping the bandages and gazed down at the mans toned stomach.

"So what is this poison you spoke of?"

"It drastically delays healing." Sango summarized pointing to where he was stabbed. "According to his previous 'doctor' it won't heal properly for another month."

Everyone else nodded and Sakura could only stare in shock.

"Well…I may have something to counteract it so to speak."

"I think at this point we…_he_ is willing to do anything." Sango corrected herself as she looked over at her tired monk.

"Well let me go get my supplies and I'll be right back." Sakura got up and walked by Miroku only to feel a slight tug on her kimono.

"Thank you." Miroku said, "Thank you for all that you've done."

She smiled and continued out of the room. Her father followed suit

"You alright monk?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"I'm okay Inuyasha, I just want to go... you know...home."

"I think we all do." Kagome admitted.

Sakura took no time at all and came in soon after their brief conversation had concluded. She held a small vile that seemed to shine with a scarlet glow with the appearance that it had been used before. Sango seemed nervous, but only had the desire to protect her monk.

"So this is safe?" She asked.

"As long as he relaxes he should be just fine. No fighting, but you can walk around for short periods of time." She said directing her answer towards Miroku.

Miroku leaned back on his elbows, "Sounds reasonable to me."

"Good, then I'll get started…"

Sakura sat a few select objects down next to Miroku and asked him to hold the vile so it wouldn't spill. She picked up a bowl and a few bandages and sat them down for a moment before she asked for Miroku to return the small container. She took the liquid and poured its contents into the bowl, carefully dipping the bandages into the mixture. She removed the excess from each one before she laid the bandage in and across Miroku's newfound wound. He winced slightly as the opening was stretched, but the pain subsided quickly as his body began to relax.

"What…what is this?"

"It's a healing herb and a muscle relaxer."

"I'll say." He said falling back completely onto the mat.

"Hopefully you can get some rest now. So just sleep and we'll work on it more tomorrow. We don't want to over dose you now do we?" She smiled and moved to retrieve everyone's dried clothes.

No one understood her humor

Sango slid down by Miroku's side and smiled contently as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I don't want to…sleep…yet."

"Shh… you deserve the sleep. You need it Miroku."

He smirked and raised his hand up to touch her angelic face.

"You're so beautiful… you know that."

"Miroku…" She blushed a beautiful rose and grasped his hand that was placed on her cheek.

"Sleep now…"

He couldn't help, but obey her commands and fell into a deep slumber; his lips still parted slightly as he breathed in and out.

"Good night my love."


	16. Healing Once Again

Chapter Sixteen:

Night progressed faster then any of them expected. Soon the sun rose and rays shined in every direction waking anything it spread its light upon. As Miroku lie asleep everyone else went on with his or her normal hustling and bustling. Sango seemed to be the only one who just couldn't seem to keep herself busy as she waited patiently for her love to wake up.

"It's no use Sango. Just let him sleep." Sakura suggested. "He's overly tired and I think that if not by tonight, he'll be awake any time now."

Sango nodded and got up to assist Sakura in gathering her next medley of supplies for the later procedure. Once again a small vile and many bandages. No longer would her love suffer with the pain of battle, of heroism.

No sooner had she place the very last container in its spot did Miroku finally show signs of life. His deep blue eyes fluttered open and Sango was immediately at his side clutching his hand to show him she was there.

"Heh…Sango." Miroku smirked.

"What, what is it? What's so funny?" She toyed with him as he lie helpless on his forsaken mat. No more helpless was she as he held facts from her that she so desired to hear.

"You worry too much of me my dear Sango. I was only sleeping." He sat up and pulled her into a gentle embrace, ignoring the dull pain he still felt. She smiled and detached herself.

"Let me make you something to eat. It'll help you bring back your strength.

"Hai…that would be quite nice." He smiled and stood following her slightly to watch her work. How he loved to just watch. Witness her purity at its very best. She turned with the most graceful actions with a bowl of hot soup in her hand.

"Here you go Mirok—" She froze and gasped as he dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. His eyes welded shut in the utmost of pain.

"Miroku!" She dropped the soup all over the both of them and fell to his level. He gasped for a moment, but smirked slightly as he saw a face of dread painting her features.

"What...what's so funny?" Her eyes darted back and forth scanning him from head to toe.

"I told you that you worry too much."

"T-that's not funny Miroku…" She pleaded.

"Stop worrying for me." He sat all the way down onto the floor, drenched in hot soup she had spilt. "But now look what you did."

"Sorry…it was your fault though." She gathered her senses and swiped a rag from the table to clean him up.

"Didn't that burn?" She questioned wiping all the contents off of his bare chest. So well formed even after all of their hard battles that formed so many scars.

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Good…" She finished and helped him up from the floor

"Uhh…what's going on?" Sakura wandered in holding an assortment of wild herbs.

"Miroku played a bad joke…that's all." Sango explained.

"O…kay…" She seemed to give up on figuring out their joke and almost forgot as to why she even came in…"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to finish the treatment before you all went home."

"That would be wonderful." Miroku said walking back to his mat. He sat himself down and waited for Sakura to conclude her treatment.

"Ready Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I need to be healed to rid Hatsu from Samara. I am ready."

Sakura removed the bandages from Miroku's waist and took out the previous pieces of cloth from his wound. After his wound was all cleaned Sakura simply poured a quarter sized amount of liquid onto her hands and caused them to shimmer with a sapphire glow matching perfectly with his eyes.

"Lie down Miroku so I can finish alright?" He did as he was told and lied down with his head supported in Sango's lap.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes seeming to concentrate for a moment.

"Miroku for this to work you need to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Concentrate some of your spiritual powers into it. I am no priestess so I cannot complete this without your help. You will know it worked when it becomes a ruby red."

"I'll try." He gently grasped her hands and closed his eyes in concentration. His face began to bead with sweat before the concoction began to do as she said. It became more of a scarlet color and she smiled as his hands dropped in exhaustion.

"You did great Miroku. You lay back now and relax...I can do the rest." She gently rubbed the newfound mixture over his wound and pushed down slightly as her hand stroked over his wound. He winced slightly, but knew it would all be over soon. Sango moved from underneath of him retrieving some bandages and handed them to Sakura as she wiped the excess off of her hands.

"All done. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No…it really wasn't." He smiled and sat all the way up so Sakura could finish wrapping. "Now I'm just tired. I didn't know you'd need my help."

"Sorry…I should've told you."

"It doesn't matter now…as long as I'll get better.

He smiled and laid all the way down, eyes shut in sheer exhaustion.

He slept the rest of night and all everyone else could do was clean the mess they had made that day. Kagome and Inuyasha came back late in the afternoon only to discover the sleeping monk. Sango also seem to be chipper herself as she knew that soon they would all go home. Even deep in his sleep Miroku felt and knew it too. His eyes move behind their lids as dreams traveled across his fragile mind.

"How's he doing Sango?" Inuyasha questions with the utmost of care in his voice.

"A lot better I think. Sakura said we could go home in a few days."

"Finally." He snorted.

Sango decided to ignore his rude remark and continued to do the chores she was so reluctant to do earlier in the day.

"Too much laundry…" She thought.

As she got to Miroku's violet robes, she held them up to her face and smelled the luscious smell of the man she so adored. Though as she scanned the robes, she noticed many rips and tears. She decided to sew them all before he woke. Perhaps a good surprise before they continued home.

As she got back, the sun was finally setting and everyone was hustling and bustling within the beautiful home. She was surprised to see Miroku awake and talking with Inuyasha when she walked in with clothes still in her hands.

"Welcome back Sango. Oh here let me give you a hand with those." He leaned up carefully, placing pressure on his knee as he did so.

What a gentlemen…

"Are you sure Miroku? You just woke up from a major procedure." She was hesitant to hand him anything.

"Sakura said it was okay if I walked around a little. Besides, clothes aren't heavy. Those are my robes aren't they?"

She nodded her head and handed him a pile of his own garments. He took them willingly and traveled into the other room to set them down.

"I guess he's feeling better…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Perhaps."

"He still needs to take it easy though." Sakura walked in with a cup. "Here he needs to take this before you all retire for the night. It'll speed up the process. Sango nodded her head and gratefully took the cup from the young girl's hands.

"You've been a great help Sakura…thank you."

She simply smiled and began to walk out.

"Goodnight everyone." And she was gone.

Sango smiled and continued to deliver the drink to her love. Though as she was entering, she bumped right into the man causing them both to topple to the floor. Luckily for Sango she didn't drop her cup. She'd hate to bother Sakura again.

"I'm so sorry Sango are you alright?" He asked trying to stand up.

"I'm just fine. But you need to take it easy. We can't risk you hurting yourself."

He nodded and gingerly massaged his wound.

"Here…before we go to bed you should take this." She handed Miroku the cup as she was standing back up. He was a little reluctant to drink it as he smelt the rancid mixture, but still did as he was told.

"I think it's time for bed now Miroku."

The two both fell asleep in each others arm with warm thoughts clouding their minds as they dreamt wonderful dreams. Though sometime during the night, Miroku woke with a start sensing a familiar presence outside.

But decided to let it be…


	17. Rest and A Frightful Visit

Chapter Seventeen: Rest and A Frightful Visit

Mid afternoon was when the raven-haired boy woke. The sun shone warmly against his pale face causing his eyes to narrow in a tiny slit. Though the radiant blue could still easily be seen from behind. He let them shut again hoping for more rest, but did not succeed as shouting could be heard coming his way.

"Yeah I'll be right back Kagome!"

He cringed and carefully turned over trying to block out the noise.

"Miroku? Miroku you awake yet?" The demon slayer gently placed her hand on his bare shoulder. He turned and smiled.

"Yes I am." Sleep crowded his eyes causing him to rub them thoroughly.

"How'd you sleep?" She questioned.

"Just perfect…" He sat up and gave her a warm hug. She froze for a moment before hugging him back.

"Good." They separated, "Lets go get some lunch, everybody's outside."

With that the two stood up and traveled out into the sun that woke him in the first place. Everyone greeted him with a warm smile and motioned for him to sit and enjoy the company. He could only sit for a moment, entranced with his thoughts and his feelings of last night.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Last night. Before we went to bed, I thought I felt her you know? Samara. Like she was right outside, but I just couldn't get up and do anything." His head hung for a moment before he stood up carefully and went inside.

Everyone was dumbfounded. They could only exchange glances as none of them expected such an answer.

"Should we take this seriously?' Kagome questioned everyone else.

"Well of course we should!" Inuyasha declared back. Inside Miroku cringed at their shouting.

"Well someone should go talk to him."

"I'll do it. I think it's my turn to talk to the bouzu." Inuyasha stood and headed inside the gigantic mansion, only to find Miroku sitting just inside, in front of a Buddhist statue. His face was beaded heavily with sweat and his hands shook slightly as he sat in an attempt to meditate. Inuyasha could only go over, placing his hands gently around Miroku's and knelt down to his level.

"Not so easy anymore is it?" His hands were removed as Miroku's sapphire eyes opened glancing at his friend. A smirk escaped his lips as he leaned back slightly against the wall.

"I'm so ashamed of myself Inuyasha. It frightens me that I'm not even able to meditate properly."

"Don't be so hard on yourself monk. You're body has been through so much these past few days and you just need to rest. Just heal physically then we'll focus on mentally alright?" He held his hand out as a polite offering.

"When did you become so insightful Inuyasha?"

"When you started taking charge. Let me handle some of the workload sometimes. Unlike you my body is built for it."

Miroku smiled and took his hand, making it just barely to his knees before he sat for a moment to catch his breath.

"I hate being weak Inuyasha, I really do."

"I know what you mean." Thoughts of the new moon came to mind as he recalled the time when his powers would completely leave him as a mere human. "But I do envy you Miroku. You're one of the strongest human beings I know

Inuyasha placed his hand gently on the monk's chest and assisted him up the rest of the way. He stumbled a bit, but eventually made it and Inuyasha just patted his back.

"Come on Miroku, let's go grace the girls with our presence hmm?"

"Sounds good Inuyasha, but I want to talk to you later about a plan I have. To get rid of Samara…or Hatsumaru more or less."

"Sounds good Miroku, but for now, relax." He nodded and continued outside with his hand gently grasping his stomach. Sango smiled and signaled him to sit.

"Thanks Sango, but I think I'm just going to wash up. Join me?"

"No in the way you intend monk." She smiled, "But I'd be glad to help you."

As the two continued to the Hot Springs, Sango became very curious about what Inuyasha had to say. It wasn't a short discussion after all.

"So umm Miroku." She walked closer grasping his hand that was placed on his abdomen. "What did Inuyasha have to say to you?"

"Mostly how I need to lay back, rest, and give him the work."

"But I've been telling you the same thing Miroku." They stopped walking.

"Sango I know but,"

"No but Miroku. It's what I've been telling you from the beginning. How did Inuyasha change your mind?"

"He was…strangely serious. Like really kind and not very much…like himself."

"So next time I'm serious I'll be really mean okay?" She smiled in a teasing sort of manner, patted him on the back and continued walking to the nearby spring. He could only stand dumbfounded.

"Come on Miroku don't fall behind!" She shouted from ahead. A smile could be seen spreading across the man's face and he continued towards the woman that he promised to marry.

As they got there Miroku had found that Sango bought along with her bandages and such. He didn't realize this was going to be a healing session.

"Let me help you take off your robes and then get into these okay?" She handed him a pair of thin white shorts. "Now come here."

She seemed to take charge and began to untie the knot that held the violet portion of his robe. Spreading his arms out, she carefully pulled the part off.

Like a child she helped him slip on the shorts and proceeded to take off his darker black robe.

"I feel stupid Sango." He said as she helped him into the soothing warm water. His muscles seemed to relax on contact as he closed his eyes in final pleasure. It had been a while.

"Bet that feels good." She smiled stroking his hair. "Just relax while I get a few things."

He very willingly did just as he was directed and slipped down slightly so his mouth was submerged underneath the water. Though he didn't want to fall asleep in the water, his eyes became heavy as sleep swept over him. Sango brought him back to reality as she poured water over his head, soaking his hair completely.

"That feels great Sango."

The steam radiating from the water seemed to bathe his pale skin finally bringing slight color to the surface. The sun had begun to set letting the contrast of coolness and heat overpower him as he relaxed beneath the calming water. Sango smiled, as she knew he was finally able to relax after all that has happened. His left arm lounged outside of the water as Sango worked carefully to un-bandage it. She smiled, as it seemed the swelling finally started to decrease since the last time she checked.

He reached his other hand up and felt her grasp his back. She pulled slightly motioning him to get out of the water though she regretted ending his comfort.

"Come on. Let's finish so that we can head back." He nodded and got himself carefully out of the water and let the cool air dry his skin. Sango carefully removed his soaking bandages and gazed upon his chest. A bruise could be seen above his wound signaling that his broken rib had not yet healed. But that was the least of her concern as she also saw the large red gash across his abdomen. She traced her hand slightly over the wound and looked at Miroku's face.

"How does it feel Miroku?"

"Better than before. I think it's actually starting to heal." He patted his stomach, wincing slightly.

"Don't be so sure Miroku. You just need to take it easy for now." He looked into her chestnut eyes and smiled, grasping her hand and gently placing a kiss upon it. She blushed and retreated to pick up the ointment that Sakura had placed in her care.

Finishing quickly with the treatment, Sango began to wrap his wound when she heard a woman scream.

"What was that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Sango…that was Sakura." Her eyes widened and she tossed the rest of the bandages in his lap. She began to run back to the house before she heard Miroku's voice.

"Sango what do you want me to do?" He stood holding the bandages.

"Finish up, I'll go back. Come when your done we'll be waiting." She shouted as she was almost out of sight. He sighed and finished quickly. He began to get dressed as in his mind he formulated his plan. No sooner had he finished did he break out in a run, stopping as he realized he shouldn't overexert himself.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

Sango rushed to the scene where she heard the girl scream. She half expected to see a demon taking charge, but instead stopped in her tracks as Samara stood holding Sakura by the neck. Oh how she had wished she'd never told Miroku to follow behind her. He was going to come and get himself in trouble once again.

"Sango! Stay back!" She heard the half demon shout.

"_Where…is Miroku…" _Samara hissed. Her voiced seemed very different before. Darker, almost like it was entwined with Hatsumaru.

"He's not here…" She said back knowing she could hear her.

"_You lie slayer…Where is he!"_ She screamed jerking the helpless girl.

"What do you want with him Samara?"

"He is one of them…the monks that destroyed my entire race!"

"What are you…" She stopped mid sentence, recalling the story that Miroku had brought up earlier.

'…_all of these humans were possessed with legendary demon spirits…'_

Her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Ah you see…the fool must have told you the story…How my people almost destroyed his village."

"But, why choose Miroku? Why not that other monk that assisted him?"

"Oh, but my dear…he is already dead…"

"Enough talk! I am tired of this!" Inuyasha charged at the demon possessed girl, easily slicing off its hand seeing that it was paralyzed with anger.

"Pay…more…attention!" The dog demon shouted as he watched the energy from his sword rip apart the demons flesh.

Kagome ran to the young girl's side as Inuyasha distracted the demon in battle.

"My dear Inuyasha. It seems you have underestimated me once again." The demon cackled as the arm grew back, emerging from the stub that was left behind. Inuyasha stood in shock.

"Maybe it is you who needs to pay more attention." She sickly smiled and launched her arm in his direction, emitting a large surge of energy launching him back into the forest. He landed with a great thud, as he was now out of sight…but not for everyone. As he stood up he heard his name being shouted as Miroku promptly appeared from the trees behind him. Inuyasha dashed at the monk, clasping his hand over his mouth.

"Miroku I want you to listen to me. After I take my hand off I want you to be very silent got it?" He shook his head in agreement and Inuyasha removed his hand.

"Miroku Samara is out there and she's attacking…"

"What about San—" He said panicked, but Inuyasha placed his hand roughly over his mouth once again.

"I said shut up! Samara is after you Miroku, not Sango. She wants to kill you because of whatever happened in that story you told us about, remember?" He took his hand away once more. Miroku only stood with his mouth wide open.

"Now listen. I want you to hide here while Sango and I take care of her…him… whatever it is alright?"

"But Inuyasha…" He brought his hand up, but Miroku stopped him now whispering. "But Inuyasha that's what I was trying to tell you before. Hatsu cannot be stopped unless his soul is extracted from Samara's body." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to stare. "I'm telling you I have to help."

"Fine, this is what we'll do…"


	18. Healing Once More

Chapter Eighteen: Healing Once More

Thunder emitted from the sky as a storm soon approached; letting the escaped leaves soar through the sky and whisk by the fighters' faces. Inuyasha walked, stumbling slightly out of the darkened woods. He fixed his fire rat robe slightly before entering battle once more, smirking as he confidently walked up to the demon.

"You ready?"

"_I want the monk not you. I need nothing with an impure demon such as yourself." _ He spat on the ground at half demon's feet.

"Sorry he can't be here right now. Maybe later, but until now you deal with me."

"_Fine half demon. If it is you that I must get by to obtain the monk, then so be it!"_

The battle went on fiercely as both of the opponents felt no desire to give up what they were fighting for. Though it seems both of them fought for the same thing. Or monk more like, though they each had their own idea of desire. While Inuyasha fought to protect, Hatsu fought to destroy. His claws just as sharp as Inuyasha's tetsuaiga lunging at its opponent to be rid of the obstacle.

As Inuyasha sped towards the legendary demon, sword ready. Hatsu just stood and smiled ready to attack his foe. It seemed that the battle would not be as easy as the half demon first expected, as he slashed the demon. It disappeared under the sharp blade, soon appearing meters away.

"This is no time to be playing games! Fight me you coward!"

"_As you wish…_"

The demon smiled, whisking away with the leaves surrounding them. Lightning flashed and soon Sango's scream could be heard from behind, causing Inuyasha to divert his attention to the demon slayer.

"Inuyasha above you!" She screamed. But it was too late. Claws ripped through flesh and Inuyasha gasped as he felt a burning sensation race through his shoulder. Kagome screamed his name, but it was lost in the sound of the thunder. The demon cackled and Inuyasha could only wince at his horrid voice filling the air around them. It wouldn't be much longer though.

He clutched his shoulder for a moment, dulling the radiating pain, now remembering what it must've been like for the monk all those times he protected Sango. He smiled as he heard a familiar voice fill his ears. The demon must not have noticed because once again he charged, but this time he was ready.

Metal clanging reverberated off of the trees as sword and claw met time and time again. Sango stared trying to keep up with each connection, but to no avail, as they seemed to speed up more and more every second the fight further ensued.

'Come one what's taking so long?'

From the woods Miroku slid down behind a taller bush, slightly deeper into the woods than where he had met Inuyasha. He lowered himself to the ground, one hand holding his stomach and the other gripping a nearby tree for support. He quickly blew away a few leaves brushing into his face and continued his plan, pulling a seal he had concealed within his violet robes. He sighed and began the ritual chant he knew all too well and as before his body began to glow a bright blue and sweat trickled down his pale face. He wished more than anything not to have to continue, but knew he had to continue for this would more than likely be the last time it was needed.

Inuyasha became nervous, as he knew he needed his strength for what was to come, or so he thought. He had no time to fight now, but still continued, worried that if he were to stop, the whole plan would be ruined.

Lost in thought, Inuyasha found himself cornered against stone with the demon closing in. His eyes widened as the sharp claws headed towards his chest and was only able to close them, letting the expected pain overcome him.

But it never came.

Hatsu began to glow with a searing blue light, even brighter than before. Now it was his turn to fret for he knew he wouldn't escape from the monk's grasp. Miroku was too skilled even for his talent. Chanting soon filled his ears and his eyes gazed towards the woods where Inuyasha had been slung not moments before.

"_MONK! You will not do this again to me I will NOT allow it!_" He raised his arms weakly and faced the forest, eyes filled with fury. With a loud ear-wrenching scream, it seemed all of his energy was compiled into one large ball as the demon snickered in satisfaction.

From the woods, Miroku's eyes widened as he gazed at the large sphere before him, but still he continued to chant the curse that was to be laid down.

"_You will not live to see another morning monk, for this will be your end!"_

At the moment the large red sphere disconnected from the monster's claws, Inuyasha clutched the seal hidden beneath his robes and placed it on the demon's chest just as before. But it seemed he was a moment too late as a large explosion was heard resounding from the woods.

"Miroku no!" Sango gasped in a last attempt, racing towards her destination.

The demon gasped as the seal melded into his skin disappearing behind the used fleshy crust. Samara's body began to mold meticulously into the demon they had all been picturing in their mind, ideas beyond imagination. Soon the truth was before them in a way they would've least expected. Before them was not a frightful monster, but instead an elegant man dressed in black silk from head to toe. His red eyes radiated as Miroku's energy coursed through his body, extracting his demon soul so that he would be no more. Lucky for all of them at least, Miroku had concluded his curse before the energy struck his position.

Inuyasha stared at the man as his body wrenched in unbelievable positions. He winced as the demon let out one last shriek before his exquisite body dissipated into dust right before his eyes.

"We…we actually did it." The half demon muttered falling to his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder. Kagome raced to his side as his head bowed in unconsciousness, leaving him only to her care. She carefully lifted his arm around her shoulder, and took him back to their momentary home.

Elsewhere Sango raced through the burning forest searching for her monk. All that could be heard was the crackling of burning wood and her voice echoing through the forest, as she called Miroku's name. Back and forth her eyes went, as there was too much to see. Sticks here fire there, trees falling in every direction. She soon felt fear for her own life as she was nearly cornered by a sea of flames. She didn't go much further before her ears picked up pain filled gasps and a voice weakly calling her name.

"Miroku I'm coming stay where you…" Her eyes widened as she spotted her monk. "…are," she finished. She longed to cry out as she spotted him trapped beneath a fallen tree that slowly burned along with the rest of the forest.

"M-Miroku I'm here just hold tight I'll get you out of there." She pulled her sword from her belt.

"Miroku please just stay still." She stood up and aimed carefully, not wanting to further injure the trapped man. He nodded the best he could and shut his eyes, waiting for the almost unbearable weight to be removed. With two fine slices the tree was portioned into smaller parts, making it easier to remove. She heard Miroku breathe deeply as she lifted the stump that laid across his abdomen.

"Come on Miroku we need to get back, the fire will put itself out…" She paused, " Or at east travel in the other direction."

With all her might she lifted the man into her arms, surprised at how light he had become over the weeks. Though her efforts proved to be harder than originally imagined as fire slowly crept up upon them. With a few detours though, the two made it out mostly unscathed from inferno. From a distance, Sango could see Sakura standing in the door of the hut, obviously recovered from her encounter. Her eyes seemed to be filled with fear and worry as Sango approached her with Miroku clutched closely to her chest. Soon they were upon each other far from the forest, and Sakura put her arms out in an attempt to help.

"Bring him inside, I will help as soon as Inuyasha is done being treated."

"Don't…" A raspy voice could be heard from inside. "Don't worry about me…please help the monk…since he saved my life I owe him." Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes at his words.

Sakura nodded and helped her place Miroku onto the mat, hopefully for his final treatment, for now…the battle was at last over. No more Hatsu, no more threats. Just peace and quite for those who needed to heal, both mentally and physically. Sango winced as Sakura took Miroku from her arms.

"You're hurt." She noted.

"It's nothing but a minor burn, please just help him."

She nodded and unwrapped the robes the best she could. Most of it fell of its own will, as there were burn holes scattered throughout. Burn marks littered the poor and beaten body and what was once a single bruise turned to many. Above all else, the wound Sango had carefully taken care of was once again open to the air around them. While Sakura assessed the damage, Sango took a warm cloth to the man's body, wiping the dirt and grime away to prevent infection. What was once a pure face with a constant smile was now scarred with battle with nothing but pain laced across his features.

On the other side of the room Kagome carefully bandaged Inuyasha's stomach that was now burned from the powerful blow that sent him into the woods. Other than that the only thing that needed to heal was his punctured shoulder.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"For what?"

"Keeping Miroku safe and defeating Hatsu by his side."

"Keeping him safe? Kagome the man is sitting over there on the ground with second-degree burns and fractured ribs. That's not my idea of 'okay'."

She sighed, "You know what I mean Inuyasha. It means a lot to us especially Sango that you two worked to keep each other alive in the end."

He grumbled, " Sure…whatever."

Kagome carefully hugged the half demon and continued with her work, occasionally glancing over at the monk, who still had soot covering his face, despite Sango's attempts.

"At least it's all over."

Sango looked over in her direction.

"Yes. And now we can move on as we always do." Her face was filled with sadness, with more on her mind then any of them knew. If only Miroku had been awake to read her emotions. He seemed to be the only one who was able.

"This really has been an unexpected adventure…"


	19. Unexpected Reunion

Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Reunion

Night soon fell and things were quiet, as they had seemed to be for a while now. No birds sounded their vocal music to soothe anyone who was there to listen and no animals seemed to scurry across the forest ground. Normally they would be of course, but due to the lack of forest none would be heard for a while. Luckily for the group the fire traveled in the other direction and ceased to harm them any further.

Sango peered over at her sleeping lover, as that seemed to be all he would do anymore. No need to worry right? He was just resting after all, healing and nothing more. Right? She could only sigh and pull the cool cloth once again across his tarnished face, as his fever seemed to still linger. The process of healing seemed to go on forever and it wasn't only for the monk. Inuyasha, too, was having a hard time and no one had a genuine explanation. Luckily for him though Kagome was always by his side when he needed her, just as Sango had been for Miroku.

Her thoughts seemed to entrance her in a sort of way, but were immediately brought out as she heard a pain-filled moan coming from the man next to her. It took all she had not to literally jump on him, but remembered instead what he had said once before. 'You worry too much of me my dear Sango. I was only sleeping.' That's what he always said to her. So this time she wouldn't worry. As much…

"Sango…are you here?" His eyes were still closed, but behind his soft lids she knew his deep midnight blue eyes laid in wait to see the light.

"I am." She responded so that only he could hear. He smiled and lifted his hand up for her to grasp. Instead she took it lightly and laid it to rest next to him. His smile, this time, turned to a frown and his eyes opened to see her expression.

"Sad my love?" He gazed into her eyes this time. It was his turn to reveal her thoughts. It took him a moment. "No not sad. Relieved maybe?" She nodded as tears threatened to spill.

"I'm alright. Really."

She shook her head. "No your not Miroku…Just look at yourself."

And he did. He took a moment to gaze down his chest, but realized he was covered in bandages up to just below his shoulders, and could no longer see his condition.

He could only shake his head to her. Sadly she could hold her tears no longer and left the room before he could witness anymore. He just stared for a moment before he let his head fall back to his pillow.

"What now?" He questioned himself.

"Yeah what are you going to do now?" He began to lift himself up from his mat, but got no further than a few inches before crashing back down, teeth clenched in white, hot pain.

"You shouldn't try to move or anything." He now recognized the person that approached him.

"Inuyasha…" He smiled. "Thanks for…" He was cut off.

"Don't Miroku." His frown returned. "Inuyasha, Sango left me just now. Why?"

"Well it's been a while since she's heard your voice. Or looked into your eyes."

"What do you mean? I was just asleep."

"Yeah asleep for going on a week now." Miroku's face filled with one of shock and disbelief.

"No…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We've all been a little worried." He leaned down, hand favoring his shoulder.

"Well how are _you_?"

"Fine. I was only out for a few hours."

"Inuyasha can I…"

"See? Yeah…" He helped the bed ridden monk sit up to his best ability and began to unwind the bandages that bound him. As they fell to the polished ground, Miroku could only stare in disbelief.

"I don't really remember…how this happened." He sighed.

"Do you remember the fight? You were hidden in the forest."

He nodded. Then recapped for his own sake. "I was in the forest waiting for the moment when…"

Pure remembrance filled his mind.

"When I cast the spell upon the demon."

Inuyasha sat and listened to his part of the story, as he hardly knew himself.

"But…he emitted that energy at me at the same time. And there was…fire everywhere. I ran. Then I don't remember."

Inuyasha sat down to his level. And gently pressured his friend to lay back down. He gratefully accepted. They stared for a moment before a low growl of thunder was heard, breaking the silence between them. Inuyasha stood up once more and continued back outside.

"Sango will be coming back now that it's going rain. I'll send her in for you and I'll get Sakura back in here to re-bandage your wounds."

"Thanks Inuyasha…I owe you one."

"It's me who should be saying that you bouzu. Just get some rest. The fight's over."

Miroku watched the flap fall signaling the half demons exit. Now he could gaze down at his battered body. His old wound was apparent behind the burns and scratches. Truth was, he felt better than he looked. The trick was just to get everyone else to believe it.

Just as he began to close his eyes, he heard the faint murmur of someone calling his name. It was pure love and worry coming from the voice rather than anger and spite. He was thankful for this in more ways than one.

"Sango. I'm glad you came back." He smiled to her. Noticing that his bandages had been removed, she immediately fell to his side.

"Are you in pain do you need anything?"

He laughed. "Sango I'm fine I feel immensely better now that you're here." He paused for a moment. "Sango I'm sorry for leaving you all alone." He sat up, ignoring the pain, but more focused on the love he felt. Her eyes were in an endless scan of his body, as she seemed to focus on all parts. Anything she could find that she could help with.

"I was just so scared is all. We never thought you would wake up. And…"

She gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"I thought…that I lost you."

"Sango you'll never lose me."

"But you did that spell," Tears were building up. "And it just took so much out of you. And then…when I found you in the forest." He held her hand. "I only wished that when I got you from out of under that tree that you'd still have a pulse."

'Tree?'

"But I'm alright. Burn here, scratch here. Nothing but flesh wounds, nothing that won't heal with time. I just don't want your heart to be one of those things healing. Alright?"

She nodded and embraced him in a hug. Sakura was, by this time, standing at the door and could only smile at the site before her.

"It's finally nice to heal you all when there is no more threat. Now that you are all happy again."

Sango smiled at their new friend and stepped back so that she could do her job once more. Leaning onto the end of her love's futon handing the young girl such things now and then. She noticed that Miroku kept his eyes shut the entire time and instead went to grasp his hand. He smiled behind the pain and grasped her hand.

"There, all done. Everything's healing wonderfully and your fever is gone. You should be able to go home as soon as you feel able Miroku. Just don't push yourself you hear?"

He flashed a smile and pulled Sango closer. Sakura got the idea and left with her supplies and a final goodnight.

"Sango. Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will."

For only sheer minutes, it seemed, the young man rested his eyes and felt the hand of his lover gently stroking his raven locks. His breath evened out and soon he was in a deep slumber as he had been for such a long time now. Sango smiled and laid down next to him to follow along behind him.

He was always one step ahead of her it seemed. And most importantly he did it with a smile, regardless of what his curse may bring to him. Death maybe. Or maybe they would kill Naraku before that could ever happened. And that was the dream they held onto now. But what would happen when it was fulfilled?

What is a person to do without their dreams?

Of course they had more though. They always had more with each other, marriage and maybe even children. But that, too, was on hold until the demise of Naraku. No need to entrust another innocent child to hold the curse and to watch his father die a horrible death. That was the last thing Miroku wanted.

But for now they seemed to be just as happy in each other's arms. Soon they'd go home and soon they'd bring their lives back to as normal as they could possibly become.

As for this journey, that for once was free of Naraku's magic, they seemed to learn more about each other then they ever intended.

Inuyasha did after all come with a caring side that was now apparent to Kagome as their relationship escalated. Hopefully he could be just as caring to her and finally admit his love as Miroku had done for Sango not too long ago.

As for Sango, she learned that a lot more came in the package that was too soon be known as her husband. More good in his soul that she had never seen…care, love, but most of all compassion. He also seemed to do anything for her regardless of the consequences. Sometimes that hadn't always turned out for the best though.

But one thing that everyone could agree on was that throughout this whole journey, they did come upon an unexpected reunion with their innermost feelings and thoughts. Nothing that they ever thought they'd all see again from their childhood and beyond. So all of their lives could be lived a lot easier now that they truly saw what was to be expected from each and every one of them.

One thing was for sure now…

There sure as hell wasn't anything that could stop this group from achieving what they wanted.

Not even Naraku…

~~Fin…~~ 


End file.
